Super Smash Brothers: The Full Story
by Duzz
Summary: The full story of what happened to the eight heroes that were brought together to fight.
1. Author's Notes

Super Smash Brothers  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Author's Notes  
The following story is based on the video game Super Smash Brothers. All characters, even those with different names, are based on the characters from this games. This means that they are all owned by the people that made the game. Nintendo, specifically.  
Also, if some of the moves don't seem right, it's because I probably used a faulty move list.   
If some of the words or sentences don't make since, it's because I didn't edit my story carefully enough.  
In addition to the possibly bad editing, I didn't give Mario and Luigi their Italian accents. Some of you may think this bad, but I didn't want to spend my time giving them accents that are really annoying. I'm not saying their accents are annoying, but that it's hard to give them one.   
Well, I guess that's about it, so please read and review my story. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as my friends did.  
  
This is the second version, with better editing, some longer scenes, new scenes, deleted scenes, and a slightly rearranged outcome.  
  
'Here we go!'-Famous words from Mario 


	2. Prologue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
They were under my control now. All four of them. It was so easy. The first and second were the easiest to corrupt. The third wasn't so easy, but he fell in time. The fourth was the hardest. His abilities fought mine, but he, too, like the other three, fell to my power. The ones that are coming will fight, but they, too, will fall. I would especially like to defeat the most heroic one. You will be my greatest victory, Hero!  
That feeling lingers, though. 


	3. The Unwanted Invitations

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: The Unwanted Invitations  
"Luigi!" called the man. He was running through the town known as Toad Town. "Luigi, where are you?"  
The little toads stared at their hero looking for his brother.   
'I know he was suppose to come home after shopping,' thought Mario, going back the way he came. He called for his brother again and headed off to Princess Peach's Castle.  
  
"I don't know where he is Mario. He hasn't shown up here," said the lovely Peach, sitting in her royal chair. Mario was twisting his hat, showing his rarely seen hair.  
"He has been gone for five hours now," said Mario, looking out the window towards Toad Town. "I thought he might be here, but he isn't. I wish I knew where he was. I'll see you later tonight, okay?"  
"Yes, Mario, and please wear something other than your plumbing outfit. Everyone has seen you in it."  
"Yes, Peach, I will, so don't worry. Bye!"  
Mario grumbled a curse at Luigi as he left the throne room.  
'Where could he be?' thought Mario, stopping to see two toad kids playing a game of tag. 'Where could he be?'  
  
"Ah! Peace and relaxation!" said Donkey Kong, laying back on the beach he was on. He had been helping the old ape collect bananas and ended up straining his back. The old ape said he could go somewhere else as far as possible, because of his backache. Or, maybe it was because of the fact he drop the basket unto his head. He didn't know, and he didn't care. He stretched, feeling a little twinge of pain in his back. Nothing could break up this peaceful afternoon. Except the wave that just crashed into him. DK, taken by surprise, jumped up and backed into a tree. A coconut fell from the tree and onto his head, cracking the coconut. DK moaned as the coconut milk spilled over his head. Well, none as worse as that.  
  
"Hiyah!" cried the Hyrulian warrior, chopping at the tree in Kikori Forest. He had been slacking off his swordsman-ship for a few months, because there was no evil around. Zelda, or Sheik, had told him that something was going to happen soon, and big. She didn't know what, but it was coming for him and seven others. Link couldn't think of anyone else that could possibly be taken besides himself, Zelda, and maybe the Kings that ruled the different areas around Hyrule. He chopped at the wood again, making it creak and lean slightly to the left. Link, using the rest of his strength and magic, did the spin blade attack, cutting through the tree. It fell with a moan and a crash, knocking younger and older trees down as well. Link smiled at his victory over the tree. Ganon was a worthier opponent. He wouldn't mind battling him again.  
  
'Ridley? He was a joke compared to Kraid. Even so, Ridley was a worthier opponent. I'm thinking to myself. Ridley and Kraid are gone. For good? Maybe, hopefully. Evil always comes back in a new form or shape. My dreams tell me they're out there, but I don't know. It's not them, it's someone else. Seven, no eleven, no. It was around twenty-five. Seven good, four corrupted, thirteen copied somehow, and then the evil one. Who were they? Mario? Never heard of him. DK? Link? Kirby? Yoshi? Pikachu? Fox...Fox...Fox...Fox is a worthy opponent. The four that were corrupted? I couldn't make them out. The copies were of the seven, the four, and...and...me. Me? Am I one of the seven? No, I'm one of the eight. Eight good, four corrupted, thirteen copies, and the evil one. Twenty-two people. There had to be more. No, that would be later. I'll think of this later.' Samus woke up from her late afternoon nap.  
  
Yoshi walked towards Mario's house. He was invited to Princess Peach's Castle for a formal banquet. Even Bowser was invited. 'Why would Peach invite Bowser? That was craziness, stupidity, and suicide rolled up into one major package. Maybe it had to do with that dream he had been having for a couple of months. An evil person was going to do something. Maybe, just maybe, Peach thought that evil one was Bowser. It didn't seem like Bowser, though. It also involved others from all over the universe. How though?' Yoshi would worry about it later, for he had just reached Mario's house.  
  
"Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah!" cried the little, pink blob. Kirby was practicing some moves he had stolen from a Meda Knight. He was really training for the big thing about to happen. The really big thing. He couldn't wait, even though it sent shivers through his body.  
  
"Fox, are you all right?" called Falco over the vidlink. Fox looked at his friend's face, then sighed.  
"Just daydreaming, Falco. It's been almost a year since we defeated Andros."  
"You mean since you defeated Andros. It was just you, remember?"  
"Yeah, but you and the others helped."  
"Peppy, Slippy, and I were stuck with repairs in the Great Fox. It was all you, McCloud."  
Fox sighed again and looked at the planet they had been assigned to watch for trouble. Falco said something but he missed it. Something about a dream. A dream? He remembered dreaming of the one named Samus and Mario and Master Hand. Whoever they were, they would be great opponents.  
"FOX!"  
"WHAT!"  
"Fighter planes at three o'clock!" Fox looked and saw some of the remaining forces of Andros. They had been moving around the galaxy, trying to find a planet. They wouldn't even make it to the atmosphere. Fox and Falco headed towards the fighter planes. Fox wanted to fight the three he dreamt about instead.  
  
Pikachu finished battling the Trainer's Fearow. It was too easy and simple. Pikachu was twice as powerful and he was super effective against flying pokémon. Too simple. Ash congratulated him, but he didn't listen. It was the dreams of worthier opponents. It was and he couldn't wait until it was time to fight them. He knew they wouldn't understand him, but he could defeat them easily. Well, maybe that wasn't true, but it could be. The one he feared, though, was one of the corrupted ones. The feeling he had for that one was enough to make him get inside a pokéball. As if. Pikachu, hesitantly, jumped onto Ash's shoulders. He couldn't wait.  
  
"You ready for the party, Yoshi?" said Mario, tying his tie. He had gone through his closet and found an old tuxedo he used to wear. It was a little tight, but he could fit in it. He put on his rarely worn blue hat and headed out the door with Yoshi. It had been years since Mario was able to ride his friend, but he knew he could if Yoshi let him. That wasn't so, though, for Yoshi refused to be ridden. He had made this clear after Mario had first found him after being hatched and saved Mushroom Kingdom again. Occasionally, Mario or Luigi would ride him just for the help.  
  
They were halfway to Toad Town when things went wrong. Purplish figures jumped from the sky and knocked Yoshi down. Then, they attacked Mario, knocking him unconscious. Yoshi got up and turned one of them into an egg, but the others got him down and bound him with a very strong rope. They were the first two.  
  
DK, after getting over the pain in his back and head, headed back home to sleep. Hopefully Grumpy wouldn't see him. If he did, he was in trouble. That wasn't going to happen. Purple figures jumped him on his way, capturing him.  
  
Samus knew they were in her ship. It was small, so it wasn't hard to tell. She wouldn't fight them. That was for the one with the sword. She wanted to fight Fox and the evil one. Maybe even Mario. Whoever they were. They came, like she knew they would, and they seized her. She couldn't wait.  
  
Link's house was full of them. Not knowing what they were, he attacked. One fell under his blade, but the others came upon him, snatching him up and out of the tree house. He wasn't ready, but it was better than nothing.  
  
Kirby gave in without much fighting. He didn't want to waste his energy.  
  
Pikachu was snatched up before Ash could do anything.  
  
Fox looked at the last Fighter Plane trying to escape. Aiming, he fired and blew it up. Falco cheered over the vidlink, making Fox smile. Falco used to be such a stuck-up fellow, until Fox had defeated Andros. Fox put the trigger back under the cap and headed back to Great Fox for repairs.  
  
Inside, Peppy, Slippy, and Rob64 were no where to be seen.  
"Hello!" called Falco, not seeing the beam. It hit him, knocking him back into his Arwing. Fox looked at Falco and then at the person who shot Falco. All he saw was purple, then black. 


	4. You Will Fight or You Will Die

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two: You Will Fight or You Will Die  
Mario's first thoughts were that he was back at home, dreaming. That was, of course, until he saw the other seven inside the room. He saw Yoshi in the corner, still bound by the rope. He then saw DK, the ape who kidnapped Princess Peach once. He knew he was good now. The others he couldn't quite place. Then, their names just came to him. Fox, Samus, Kirby, Pikachu, and Link. They were the other good seven. Where were the corrupted? The pink, the blue, the red, and the green. What did that mean? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was about to fight someone. Someone. Who? Why? Now?  
Mario shook his head and stood up. His back felt like fire when he stretched. How long had he been out? Again with the questions. Mario slapped himself mentally and looked at his cell. The bars were lasers and changed constantly. This was probably done to keep the captive people from sticking his or her hand out and grabbing people. The walls were just like laser shields.  
Mario put his hand against the wall and it wouldn't let his hand through. Probably a good thing for the Purple men. Were they men? Questions, too many of them and not all of them answerable. He hated that. It was like asking a senile man if he was senile. Mario then noticed that his clothes were that of his normal attire. The Purple Men must have changed his clothes when he was unconscious. He heard a sudden loud snap.  
The bars went out and a Purple man walked in.  
Mario prepared to fight him, but he halted him.  
"Mario?" he asked.  
"Yes?" said the hero of many people.  
"Good, you and the others need to get up. Your need to be prepared."  
"For what?"  
"What for? Why, for the tournament you're having. All eight of you have been chosen from all over the universe for your great abilities and excellencies. You and DK will be fighting first. I say, it is good to see you in person." The Purple man left Mario dumb-founded. He was going to fight Donkey Kong? That was a battle long forgotten. He wouldn't allow that ape to beat him.  
  
Mario had gotten everyone up and out of the cell. They were still close to the cell, but with less nervousness. Yoshi was shivering, along with pink blob and the yellow mouse. Everyone was waiting for the evil one to appear. At least, that was who the Purple guy said was going to show.  
Samus was in the corner, looking at Fox. Fox was doing like-wise. DK kept looking at Mario and turning his head away. Link was looking at the Purple guy. For some reason, they looked alike. The Purple guy had a blade mark across his chest, though.  
"Is it just me, or does that guy look just like you," said Mario, looking at Link.  
"Yes, and I gave him that mark, too," he replied, looking at Mario for the first time. "It happened when they ambushed me in the forest. Zelda!"  
"Zelda?"  
"She is the Princess of my land. Without me, she is vulnerable to an enemy attack."  
"I can tell that is bad."  
All Mario got from him was a groan, so he stopped talking. Right then, the doors that were in front of them, opened. Instead of the evil one, it was another Purple guy. It looked like Mario.  
"May I have your attention, please. You have all been brought here to fight each other in a tournament. There are some things you need to know, though. For one, your powers have changed. Some of you needed special things to do an attack, but that is unneeded now. Take Link for example. He needed magic to do his spin blade attack. Now, he doesn't need it. Two, you don't have to worry about dying. If you fall off, you will be painfully brought back here to the cell. If a blade strikes you, you won't be harmed, but it will cause damage. The more damage you have, the more they can throw you or hit you into the air. Items that you sometimes use will be allowed to be infinite for you. Is everyone ready?"  
They all said yes, but they all felt the power of evil sweeping towards them through the door. The door that they wouldn't be able to enter.   
"Now, if you are in battle, and you refuse to fight, you will be terminated, permanently. Which means you will fight, or you will die. Lets begin."  
And that was all. Short, but with meaning. And those last two would begin a terrible reaction. 


	5. The Legendary Rematch

Chapter Three: Mario vs. Donkey Kong, The Legendary Rematch   
The Purple man led them away from the door and down a nearby hallway. From there, they went down another hall and into a large room. In it were eight cots and workout equipment. Samus looked, if anyone could tell, disgusted.  
'A cot to sleep in? What was this? Easy? I've slept on a bed made of glass, nails, and hot coals.'  
"Well, it'll just be like the cots at home," said Fox, jumping into one.   
"Now, before your battles, you will have a thirty minute period in a secret room to test your moves. When you battle someone, don't tell anyone what your, or the others', moves are. Mario and Donkey Kong will be the first. Please follow me," said the Purple guy.  
Mario felt butterflies in his stomach. He would be fighting for his life. His past hate for DK had gone away when he heard those words, 'You will fight, or you will die.' It was some conspiracy that had gone really wrong. How come he hadn't seen this.   
As if on cue, the yellow mouse chased after the Purple one and started crying out.  
"Pika! Pika pi Pikachu! Pichu pi pika Pikachu!" How was anyone going to understand that rodent?  
"So what if no one knew about the death thing. You should have seen it like you saw the others," said the Purple man.  
"Pi why wasn't it transferred to us like the other images. Pi why ka?" All of a sudden, Mario could understand the little creature.  
"That isn't my authority to tell you."  
"Thunder Shock!" Pikachu started to light up with electricity. The Purple man stepped back, but then held his ground. The rodent shot out a ball of electricity at the Purple man. He jumped out of the way and then came at him with his sword drawn. He slashed Pikachu and he was sent into a wall, knocked out.  
"Well, with that interruption taken care of, please follow me." The Purple man laughed and continued on his way to a big set of doors, which he opened.  
"You may enter the training area. Mind you watch out for the changes that'll happen in thirty minutes. Good luck to you both."  
Mario turned to look at Pikachu and saw Samus watching them. Through her visor, Mario could tell she was watching him. She then turned around and walked back to the waiting room. With that, Mario and DK entered the room.  
  
It was dark at first, with a feeling of evil in it. Mario shuddered and looked at where DK was. He couldn't even see him. Then, the floor, the walls, the ceiling all lit up, shocking him. DK was no where to be seen. It didn't matter. He would see him in thirty minutes. He couldn't wait to fight him.  
He had no idea what to do.  
  
One minute to go, and he had no moves. He did just a few punches, but that was it.  
Forty-five seconds to, and had one move. He jumped up, jumped again, and then did an upper cut, releasing a coin as he hit the ceiling.  
Thirty seconds to go, and he had two moves. He did a jump and then a back flip kick.  
fifteen seconds, and he had three moves. He did a freaky tornado. He never knew he could do that.  
The scenery changed and he was on a big platform with two floating triangles on each side. Under the platform was a bigger platform. A long, brick slab was sliding from one end, through the platform, and out on the other side by a big, blue brick wheel. Mario was awed by this. It was like nothing he could explain.   
He felt a sudden thumped through the platform. Mario looked up and at DK.  
A voice called over them to start fighting.  
Mario got into a fighter stance, waiting for DK to make the first move. He did.   
DK came out Mario with a low punch, but he easily jumped over it. As he went over Donkey Kong, Mario did his back flip kick. DK was knocked forward, but he regained his composure. Turning around, he punched Mario in the legs. The plumber was sent backwards, doing front flips. He landed face first into the steel platform. Donkey Kong was now preparing a punch. Mario got up and kicked DK before he was able to finish the punch. Mario then did the upper cut that released the coins. His fist pounded into DK's face and he was sent flying off the stage. This was the first time Mario realized what was around the platform. It was just like the room he was in before coming here. Except, the bottom was glowing pink. DK was heading right for it. He jumped up once, like Mario did before, then, he started to spin around and around. DK landed on the moving slab. Mario ran to the edge of the top platform and jumped off. He did a back flip towards the bottom platform. DK was there with an attack.  
He slapped Mario before he could land, but Mario just did his Coin Attack. DK was sent through the top platform without breaking it. Seeing this, Mario jumped through it, too. DK struck him with his feet, sending him into the platform. Donkey Kong landed next to Mario and prepared a punch. As he went to throw it, Mario jumped up and side kicked him. DK was sent crashing into the floating triangle. He ricocheted off of it and up into the sky.   
As he came down, Mario jumped up and side-kicked him again. He was sent past the triangle and down into the pit.   
He jumped and missed the platform and was starting his spinning move again. Mario went through the top platform and down to the bottom one. He shot a fireball, some how, at DK, as he was about to reach the receding slab. DK was sent backwards and missed his chance to live. He plummeted down into the white and pink of the abyss. He landed on the floor and, for just a second, nothing happened. Then, he was gone in an explosion.  
Mario felt relief, then sorrow, then triumph, and then fear. Fear of what was going to happen to him and how he was going to escape this place. Suddenly, everything was black. A rectangle of light was coming from his left. He headed to it.  
Somewhere, he heard the sound of screaming. 


	6. The Shot

Chapter Four: Link vs. Samus, The Shot  
Mario came in through the door, but DK didn't. What happened to him? Pikachu was watching the doors carefully. He didn't sense that DK was in the dark room. The double doors closed behind Mario, but that didn't stop Pikachu from trying to sense where Donkey Kong was. Where was he?  
  
Samus was watching Link from the other side of the room. She had just been told that Link and her were going to fight, next. She stopped watching Fox to watch the Hyrulian. He did the same to her. They never caught each other's eye, but they knew the other was watching. Samus has had that feeling for a long time. Ever since the dreams of the others. She had the feeling when the Purple guys had captured her. Fighting them was the job of Link.   
Mario came in with the look of victory. DK was nowhere to be seen. Samus looked at the doors, but only saw two Purple men standing guard and the yellow mouse called Pikachu. Inside her suit she smiled. The Purple guy that looked like Link came in to get Link and her.  
  
Samus went into the dark room with Link. She knew Pikachu was watching her from behind, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to fight him. Not yet, anyway.   
Link's presence seemed a little awkward. Then, the lights came on for Samus to train in the thirty minutes she was given.  
  
It was time to fight, and the stage she was on was strange. It had three platforms and a fourth that moved up and down. The big platform, which was hovering over a lake of acid, was only three times bigger then the other platforms. This wasn't enough room for her to fight. She then saw the lake of acid come up, stop, then go back down. It did it again and again, until only the top platform was safe. Not only small, but dangerous. Samus thought this was great. Then, she heard the unsheathing of a sword. Link had arrived.  
"Reading?! Go!!" yelled a loud voice from nowhere. Link threw a boomerang at Samus.   
She jumped over it and shot a small ball of energy at him. He lifted up his shield, which blocked the attack. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. As she landed, she realized her mistake. The boomerang came back and knocked her towards Link. He grabbed the boomerang and swung at her with his sword. Samus thought it would cut through her suit, but it just sent her flying off the top platform.   
She landed on the second platform, stunned for a moment. She saw Link coming done with his sword. She rolled away and powered up her Blaster. As he landed, she shot a medium-sized ball of energy at Link. He was sent flying to the fourth platform.  
Samus powered up her blaster again, getting it to full blast. She would save it for later.   
She jumped to Link and did her screw attack. Link was flung back to the first platform, but got his footing before landing. He threw his boomerang again. This time, Samus hit it with her Chain Link. It went back to Link, who caught it and shot at her with his Hook Shot. Samus ducked down, but went through the platform. Caught by surprise, she used her screw attack to get up to the big platform. Then, she remembered the acid.   
It came up all around her. As it did, Samus was sent upwards and was knocked back down by Link. Samus hit the acid head-on, being sent back up. Link came over to do a powerful sword attack, but she was ready. With his shield down, she shot at him. The attack struck Link's sword, knocking him back. Samus landed on the moving platform, and powered up her Blaster to full blast. Link came at her with his boomerang, but she rolled away and shot at him. The blast hit Link, sending him towards the evil, black walls. He was about ten feet away from the platform when he jumped and did his spin blade attack. He landed on the second platform, but Samus was ready. When the moving platform was level with him, she shot the energy at him. Link just smiled and a pink bubble formed around him. The energy disappeared with some of the bubble. Link looked at Samus, and smiled an evil grin. If only he could see her smile. Samus jumped up and out of the acid's way. Link got a full blast of it, his gray eyes wide with pain. He was sent upwards, and into the sky. Samus powered up another energy blast and calculated where Link would land. She shot him before he landed, sending him towards the black, evil walls. He jumped and did his spin blade attack without success. He fell towards the rising acid and sank below its evil surface. After a few seconds, there was an explosion from down inside the lake. Samus defeated Link. She smiled within her suit.  
Everything went black except for a rectangle of light which was the double doors. She thought she heard a scream, but ignored it.  
  
The Pikachu was on the other side, waiting expectantly. She then sensed what he knew. Link wasn't in the room or anywhere she could feel. She looked at the mouse and thought he would be a worthy opponent, after all. She walked back to the others, and to watch Fox. 


	7. High Flying Battle

Chapter Five: Kirby vs. Yoshi, The High-Flying Battle  
Kirby hadn't made any signs of conversations with the other fighters. Samus and Fox were the same, but Mario tried to talk to them. Kirby, Samus, Fox, and Pikachu ignored him. He may be a great fighter, but that didn't mean he was a worthy opponent. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had felt, without knowing much of him, that he would be the key in the final defeat of Master Hand. That was who it was. That was the evil that had brought them here to fight each other in combat. Kirby knew all the powers he had. His mind allowed him to know. Even the evil powers couldn't stop him from knowing. Stone, Swallow, Final Cut, and his Comet Punches were his best bet at defeating Yoshi. All he had to worry about was his egg laying ability. That was it.   
The Purple man came and got Yoshi and him. Yoshi seemed sad not to be able to talk to Mario anymore. What a fool.   
They passed the yellow mouse, but Kirby all ready knew about the disappearances of Link and DK. Yoshi and the mouse would follow them. Kirby knew that, and he would prove that. To bad he also felt like he was going to go the same way, and so would Mario and Fox, and then Samus. They would be turned into slaves like the pink, the green, the red, and the blue.  
J.........L....N...C............What did it mean? He saw pictures of them, but couldn't recognize them. The clearest of them all was the red. N...? Ne..? Nes.?  
He was in the room, and he knew Yoshi was gone. He would only practice the moves he needed, and that was it. Maybe even the drill kicks.  
  
The stage he was on was quite simple. It had three platforms, one higher than the other two, which were level under it. The big platform had a tree on it. He recognized it as one of the bosses he beat before, Whispy Woods. It didn't matter to him. All it could do was blow wind. Yoshi came after a few minutes. A voice told them to fight. Kirby didn't go into it immediately. He watched Yoshi watch him. Kirby smiled at the dinosaur.  
-Your not the real Yoshi, are you?-asked Kirby, in his strange voice. The Yoshi looked surprised, but said nothing.  
-Very well, then.- That was when Kirby did his move. He ran at Yoshi and punched him square in the nose. Yoshi flew back, but gripped into the grass. He then did his tail whip. Kirby jumped up and over Yoshi, doing his drill kick. Yoshi was sent forward, but caught himself. He then shot an egg at Kirby, but he just knocked it away. Kirby charged towards the dinosaur and did his Final Cut. He sent Yoshi up and went after him.  
Yoshi came down with a thud on the top platform. Kirby was there, ready to suck him in. Yoshi went in and came out. Kirby had a Yoshi hat on and had the ability to lay eggs...out of others. Yoshi looked a little intimidated, but not much. He tried to ram Kirby, but he jumped up and did his stone attack. Yoshi was crushed by the attack.  
Kirby changed back and did a sidekick on Yoshi. He was knocked off the platform and to the edge of the big platform.   
Kirby jumped down and was doing his drill kick, when Whispy Woods started to blow Kirby away. He landed, but wasn't able to block the egg thrown at him by Yoshi. He fell off and jumped, jumped, jumped, and then did his Final Cutter. As Kirby was at the edge, Yoshi was doing his tail whip. Kirby grabbed the edge, just under his opponent's tail. He then jumped up and did Yoshi's egg lay attack. Yoshi went in a dinosaur and out an egg. He fell down to the white floor. Yoshi hatched from the egg, just before he exploded.   
Kirby looked down to the place Yoshi had landed on. Nothing was there, but some of the egg shell. Even then, the shell pieces started to disappear.  
Kirby knew when he fought Fox, at least he thought he would, he would be the next. He would fight it, and so would those past him.  
The arena went dark and Kirby went to the rectangular. He would fight it. 


	8. Fire Fox and the Electric Mouse

Chapter Six: Fox vs. Pikachu, Fire Fox and the Electric Mouse  
Kirby came out of the room, just like Pikachu thought he would. It was a good sign that all his dreams were coming true. He hated the fact he was going to be put out of commission like the others.  
  
Fox watched the pink balloon walk into the waiting room with a face that was more than just sullen. Fox felt that something bad had happened to the others, but he couldn't quite place what. He'd worry about it later, the purple man was getting him and the yellow mouse.  
  
Fox finished his thirty minute training session and saw the stage before him. It was a smaller version of the Great Fox. Up above, Arwings flew around. Falco? No, he wouldn't see him until much later. BLUE! The word screamed in his mind, but he ignored it. Captain, we're going down! Peppy's voice? Or Slippy's? He couldn't tell. He didn't care. His opponent had shown up.  
The mouse, which looked annoyed, was staring at, or through, Fox. He couldn't tell. He didn't care. Fox looked blankly for a second.  
'What am I doing?' he thought. He had never thought like that before. Not caring when he didn't know something. It didn't make since.   
His mind wandered just a little too much. He felt the jolt of electricity flow through him, sending him towards the cockpit of the Great Fox. That was a cheap shot! Fox couldn't take that. In a split second, Fox was up and powering up an attack. Fire Fox? He didn't know. He went towards the mouse, hitting him past the dorsal wing. He fell onto the big engine. Fox followed.  
The electric mouse was waiting.  
"Thunder!" Fox didn't expect a shot of thunder from the sky. He was thrown into the point of the dorsal wing, breaking a rib. No, that wasn't possible. It was him breaking the dorsal wing. Fox was angry, but he was paralyzed. He couldn't move, and he was falling towards the voracious mouse. As he landed, the Pikachu shot him up with a back flip tail whip. Fox couldn't move! He couldn't! As he came back to earth, really the Great Fox, and the Pikachu was there to meet him again.  
Fox was sent through the dorsal wing this time. And landed on the cockpit again. He was still paralyzed. Can't move! Need to move! It's coming! It? No, not It. Pikachu? Electric Mouse? Why did these thoughts haunt him?  
Captain, we're going down! Peppy? Slippy? No, it was Rob64. No, not him either.  
Fox barely felt the pain of Pikachu's attack. He went flying off into the blackness that covered the white light. He headed towards the side. No, he was going a different way. He was on a platform. No, an Arwing!   
"Pe-Pe-Peppy?" he muttered, not hearing the snickering from inside. The Arwing was smaller, just like the Great Fox. Fox could see into the cockpit.  
In it sat what Fox thought was a shattered image of Peppy. No, not shattered, just...just...like the Purple men! Only he was blue. Not the blue he thought of. That was Falco. No, someone that had his name. Samus and the Blue would fight. Samus and Fox would fight Blue together. That was it.   
The Blue Peppy snickered and fired at Pikachu. He was helping Fox! Fox would have smiled, but he was paralyzed by the electricity. Why was he paralyzed? He thought he wouldn't be affect by these elements. Something was wrong with what the Purple man said.   
Another Arwing came over and shot at Fox. He didn't feel it, just saw what he thought was Slippy. He flew off the Arwing and fell onto the Great Fox.   
A third Arwing came over with a blue, well, a darker blue, Falco.  
Falco. That was the voice. Captain, we're going down? What was that from? When? Later was his answer, later.  
  
A minute passed and the Pikachu was smoldering with smoke. The Pokémon was exhausted from the assault and was lying down on the dorsal wing. The three pilots were tired of him and were now focusing on Fox. They surrounded him and prepared to shoot their lasers. Fox was paralyzed, but he had to do something. They laughed. Laughed at his handicap. Foul play! He was angry, but he couldn't do anything.   
He then realized something. He had broken the dorsal wing of Great Fox. Could he break the smaller Arwings just as easy? No, he was paralyzed. But why was he? Because they made him paralyzed. Fire fox? It would just propel him out of the way. They'd shoot him when he stopped. Or while he was still moving. Had to do something. Their snickering continued as they pressed the button to fire. Fox wasn't there when the lasers struck the Great Fox. He was using Fire Fox to blast right through Slippy's Arwing. It shattered and so did Slippy. Peppy zoomed in and fire the laser. Fox ignored the pain and did a side kick right through the windshield and through Peppy. The Arwing exploded, sending Fox flying back into what was left of the dorsal wing. Pikachu wasn't too far from him and his paralysis was gone. Falco was heading right for him, so he did the only thing he could do. He jumped at the Arwing and fired two shots. One hit the left wing, blowing it up. The other shot right through the windshield and hit Falco. The Arwing went through the hole made by Fox and crashed onto the engine. Fox landed beside Pikachu, who tried to fight, but was grabbed by him. Fox then flung Pikachu at the Arwing.   
Falco was trying to get out when Pikachu struck the Arwing. It exploded, killing the fake bird. Pikachu was sent flying into the darkness that covered the light, screaming. He hit the wall and stuck. A grayish film started to cover Pikachu, pulling him in. When he was all the way in, he exploded. Fox was tattered and torn, but he had made it. Why had his paralysis suddenly stop, though? Was it a plot to catch us off guard? What plot? To defeat the big hero. Who? Samus? Mario? Kirby? Himself? All of them?   
There was an explosion where the three Arwings had blown up the neck of the Great Fox.  
Fox looked at the Great Fox slowly head towards darkness. Fox thought he was going down with it, but he was suddenly in darkness. He looked at the rectangle of light close to him. It had to be Samus or Mario that the evil creature wanted. Fox stepped out into the light and felt worse than during the match with Pikachu. 


	9. The Plumber and the Feisty Female

Chapter Seven: Mario vs. Samus, The Plumber and the Feisty Female  
Samus smiled within her suit. Fox came out just like she expected. He was battered and bruised, but looked just fine. Except for his long, deep frown. Why was he frowning? He had just won. Kirby was just the same. It didn't matter. It was time for Mario and her to fight. She was going to win.  
  
Mario felt them pull him down in the darkness. Deep within the bowels of the fortress of the evil monster. It was worse than Bowser's castle! He knew they were going to do something to him as he was pulled deeper and deeper by the unseen force. Samus wouldn't be fighting him. Or would she?  
  
Samus looked at the stage with disgust. It was a depressed stage with two mobile platforms and two dormant platforms. Under the stage was a floating barrel that moved from one side of the stage to the other. This was worse than her stage! It didn't have any acid! Where was the danger?   
Mario was here, smiling under his malicious mustache. His eyes were different. Instead of his blue color, they were gray. This was awkward. Why would he need different eyes? Did they have a special power? She then remembered something. Link's eyes were also gray. She didn't think of it then, but they were suppose to be green.   
Mario got into his fighter's stance, waiting for the sound of the man. Samus didn't hear it.  
Mario did a side kick right into her gut, sending her into the edge of the dip. Pain went up her spine, but the suit protected from further pain. As Mario came upon her with a fist, Samus rolled away and grabbed him with her laser chain. She hit him twice and then threw him away. Mario landed on his feet and ran right to Samus. She was waiting. Energy ball shot from the barrel and hit him. He fell off the stage and right into the spinning barrel. As it started to move, Mario shot out of it and right at Samus.   
Samus was surprised and fell back. A good thing too, because Mario was doing his Coin Smash attack. Samus started to power up her energy ball. Mario landed and jumped towards Samus. Samus fired, but the plumber dodged the attack and came down on her with a powerful punch. Samus was smashed under the attack. Her spine creaked and groaned, but it stayed in place. She might have back problems later, but that would be later. Well, maybe not at all.  
Mario grabbed her by her legs and started to spin around. As he started to go faster, he let go and she went flying and into one of the immobile platforms. Mario jumped up and over her and came down with a foot. Samus ducked down and went through the platform, down to the big platform. Mario followed, with his foot still extended. He landed right on top of her, making her buckle under his heavy weight.  
Mario landed right next to her. With a smirk on his face he threw a fire ball at her. Samus felt the fiery pain flow through her, but she was stunned by his down attack. She then could move. The fire ball had revitalized her somehow. Oh well!  
Samus kicked Mario, but he caught her foot and threw her back the way she fell. He was tough, but not tough enough.   
Mario did his coin smash attack and was met with a bomb from Samus. He blew up and was sent crashing into the bottom platform. Samus started to power up her energy attack, hoping it would be sufficient to defeated the not so normal plumber.   
Mario was back and ready for more pain. He jumped up and tried to hit Samus, but she was going down and then did her super jump, Screw Attack. As she spun around and around, several energy spikes appeared and started to pulled and tear at Mario. Samus finished the attack and landed back on the platform. Mario was still going after the attack, then landed chin first onto the platform. A perfect shot!   
Samus fired and the plumber went flying off and onto the opposite platform. Samus charged up another attack and went after Mario. He was getting up when Samus landed on the platform. He was still trying to get over the pain when he charged at her. Samus barely jumped over him as he came, but it didn't stop him from turning around to kick her. Samus stumbled forward, but caught herself before almost falling off the edge. She turned around, but it was too late. Mario was on her and threw her forward, off the platform. She fell and barely grabbed the edge of the bottom platform. She pulled herself up and ran to the other side of the stage. Mario was already there. Samus shot the energy ball at the same time Mario threw a fireball. The balls collided and exploded, sending the two titans upward. Samus was higher than Mario and she was going to hit the ceiling first.   
She saw Mario was already going back down. She had to do something. Thinking fast, she used her laser chain to bring Mario back up. Bringing him above her, they started to fall back down. Samus kicked Mario away from her and started to power up her energy attack. As they were halfway back down, Samus fired. Mario lit up with painful energy and shot straight back the way he came. He hit the ceiling and was sucked inside. A moment later, he exploded. As Samus fell everything turned black and she hit the floor.  
Samus got up and looked at the rectangle of light. She just defeated the super giant of all heroes. It was easy to her. Except for the fact she nearly got defeated.   
'Next!' thought Samus, smiling her smile inside her suit. 


	10. Vacuum and Lasers

Chapter Eight: Kirby vs. Fox, Vacuum and Lasers  
Samus walked out of the dark room and saw Kirby and Fox waiting to enter.   
'This won't take too long for Fox,' thought Samus, passing them on her way to rest in the waiting room. The two fighters entered the dark room.   
  
Kirby felt them pull him through the building that wasn't a building at all. They were going to change him. Make him do their bidding. That was not going to happen. Not now, or later. At least he hoped so.   
They stopped and Kirby was allowed to see around. Four shadowed figures watched behind the glass. Blue, Pink, Green, and Red. Red? N....N....Who? That was all he remembered, for awhile at least.   
  
Fox looked at the stage and was really annoyed. The stage was bright with colors and very confusing when walking on it. There were three floating platforms. The top most one was straight, the middle one was on the right and slanted towards the center, and the lowest one was on the left, slanting towards the center, also. The bottom stage was big and grassy.   
"You got to be kidding," said Fox, to himself. He looked around some more and saw on the left that there was a single cloud near him. Two more were on the right. The farthest one was really far away. You'd have to have a pretty good jump to get from that far one to the one close to the stage. Kirby was here.  
Kirby looked real edgy. His eyes constantly blinked. They were also gray. Kirby's eyes weren't just it. His usually pink skin was a dull gray also.   
Fox thought he looked like a mime now. Funny. The voice started the fight and they did.  
Fox went in with a punch, but Kirby jumped up half-heartedly. Fox turned and tried to kick the balloon in the air, but Kirby jumped up once more. Waiting for him to land, Fox started his fire fox attack. As he launched toward Kirby, he was sucked up. He came out and landed hard on the ground. As he got up and looked, he saw that Kirby was wearing a strange looking hat. It looked like his head piece!   
From no where, Kirby pulled out a gun and aimed carefully at Fox. His finger was on the trigger, pulling it.   
Fox didn't hear the familiar blast from the gun. As he stared, Kirby was hesitating.  
-You...You- he said, not finishing. Fox wondered what he was trying to say. He didn't have time to find an answer. Kirby fired at him, but he jumped out of the way in time. Kirby met him with his blade attack. Fox was stuck to the blade and sent flying when they came crashing down. Fox landed on the cloud this time. He stood up and looked to see if Kirby was following. He wasn't. Fox scratched his head and then felt like he was falling. He was. The cloud had disappeared right under his feet, letting fall to his doom. He was far too down to use his fire fox technique to get back up. Fox watched as he fell.   
He was about to hit the light when he felt something grab him. It was Kirby. Kirby was slowly bringing Fox back up. As they reached the stage, Kirby let go and Fox grabbed the edge. Kirby landed on the cloud as it reappeared. After a short rest, he jumped to the top platform. Fox joined him.  
"Why did you save me?" he asked the balloon. Kirby looked at him, fighting the urge to shot and kill the warrior.  
-Because I'm fighting- Kirby said this with almost no strength. If you could call it saying anything.  
"Fighting me?"  
-No, the Evil.-  
"You know who it is?"  
-Master...Master...Yah!- As Kirby tried to say the name, Fox was caught off guard. Kirby used a comet punch to the gut, making Fox double over. As that happened, Kirby jumped up and over Fox. He then turned to stone, falling right on top of Fox. Fox was crushed by the attack. The weight of the balloon was tremendous.   
Fox tried to push the little creature off his back, but with no results. As the weight started to become unbearable, Kirby changed back into his balloon form. As he flew off, Fox jumped up and did an upward kick. The light hero flew up and then came back down as a rock again.   
Fox jumped out of the way and started firing his laser gun at Kirby. It had no effect on him. Fox then ran over and grabbed the heavy light weight. He changed instantly back to his regular form and Fox through him over to a cloud. Kirby landed softly on it and jumped back.   
-You...You are...ne..next!- screamed the creature, hitting the mammal hard in the face. Fox's head piece came off and fell into the abyss.   
"What do you mean I'm next?" asked Fox, wiping the blood from his mouth. Kirby stared coldly at him, with no end. He was trying to talk, but something was trying to stop him.  
-Master Hand is going to get you next. Then, he will go for Samus. She is the first key. Then its you. Then me. Then Mario. Then Pikachu. Then Yoshi and DK. Then Link. After that, it will be the corrupted ones. Then, Master Hand will fall under all the keys. I will leave you to fight Samus now. But don't do what I'm about to do.-  
"What is that?" asked Fox. He saw that Kirby's eyes were less gray now. His skin was also tinted with pink again.  
-BYE!- With that, Kirby ran off to the edge and jumped off. With all his strength, he used his stone attack, falling extremely fast to the death floor. Fox ran to the edge and saw Kirby hit the floor, cracking it, and then exploded. Fox looked at the crack made by Kirby slowly disappear. Kirby's mark on the floor was erased for good.   
Everything went dark.   
'That wasn't too bad,' thought Fox. 'It was too short, though. Fox walked to the rectangle of light. As he did, something from underneath him grabbed him. Fox yelped and was pulled through the floor.  
He was being pulled down just like the others before him. He wasn't going to go down easy, though. Fox smiled as he landed onto a table in front of four snickering figures.  
"What are you smiling about?" asked the tall one, smirking.  
"Nothing but the flies I'm about to squash." Fox pulled free of the Purple Man's grip and started to use Fire Fox.  
"Another resister!" said the kid. That was the last thing Fox remembered.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Two Titans Fight

Chapter Nine: Samus vs. Fox, Two Titans Fight  
Fox didn't come out of the dark room like she thought he would. This confused Samus a little, but it didn't matter. The Purple man was asking her to enter the room. Maybe Fox had stayed in the room, waiting for her to enter. The third battle, and the final battle. So why was she so nervous all of a sudden. It was the first time she felt like this, but not as bad. Something was going to happen, and something bad. She entered the room.  
  
The stage this time was a bit smaller than the DK stage, but it was a little more dangerous. There were three buildings right next to each other called Silph Co. The middle building was bigger than the others and had an awkward garage on top. Sounds came from it, trying to scare people away, probably. At the edge of the middle building, a floating platform went up and down every now and then. On the smallest building, there was a slanted platform moving in sequence with the other platform. Small, but it looked a little more dangerous than DK's stage.  
Samus heard a metallic noise and turned to it. It was Fox, walking across the top of the garage. Time for the fun to begin. Samus started to power up her attack, waiting for the man to tell them to fight. Fox look a little jittery. His head piece was gone, but she could see where it had been. A metal clamp was on his head, full of energy. Evil energy. Why would he have that on? He was suppose to be a good guy. They were controlling him. They? The Purple Men. The Corrupted Ones. The big evil. Who was that evil?   
"His name is Master Hand and your his next victim."  
"How..."  
"This new head piece they gave me allows me to read your thoughts. I like this advantage over my enemy.  
"But I'm..."  
"Your my master's enemy, so you will be mine, too. Now lets have some fun. BEGIN!" With that, he jumped from the garage and landed in front of Samus. She fired her weapon, but Fox was all ready jumping out of the way. The ball hit the garage door, leaving a dent. Fox landed on the other side of her and did a back kick into her spine. Samus went flying up and over the garage door and landed on the farthest building. She was up within a second, but Fox was already attacking her again.  
He grabbed her and threw her back onto the garage door. Fox waited. Samus started to power up her attack, but Fox stayed put. She finished it and watched what Fox was going to do. He jumped.   
Samus took aim and fired. The ball shot out and at Fox, but he put up his shield. It knocked him back a second, but not enough to make him miss the landing. He was smiling an evil smile. Samus shot a second ball of energy at him. Instead of his shield, he put up a strange blue mirror that rebounded the attack. Right at Samus.   
She never knew how badly it felt to be hit by her own attack. She was launched off and down onto the small building. She heard his monotonous laugh as he came for her. She tried kicking upward, but Fox dodged the attack and came down with his own kick. Samus felt her suit crack and creak as his weight multiplied with his force and strength. She felt little pain this time, because her own attack fried her nerve impulses. She had to think of a way to block his psychic power.   
"That isn't possible," said Fox, kicking Samus into the air. He then did a front flip kick, sending her back down with a crunching thud. She then went into a trance. She wasn't awake, she wasn't asleep. Her mind just shut off. She found herself thinking about all her enemies and how she defeated them all. Ridley was more worthy than Kraid. Kraid was just a big monster. That's how he conquered people. Ridley was just his servant. He was more worthy. She then thought through her mind how she beat him. She even thought she was battling him again. As she did, she felt every blow she did to him. As if it were real.   
As she did this, she felt her gun hit something harder than Ridley's head. Samus was awake now, and she saw she had broken Fox's new head piece. It was broken into three different pieces. They fell and so did Fox.  
Samus looked around and saw that she was still on the small building. She was then grabbed by Fox and thrown-kicked up to the big building. She made another dent into the garage door. Fox jumped up to meet her.  
"That was a very valuable piece of equipment you broke there. Now your going to have to die." With this, he ran right to her. From behind her, the garage door opened and a strangely colored animal shot out, hitting both Samus and Fox. They hit the sides.  
Samus felt herself being sucked into the light by the think film that covered her. She was about to be sucked all the way in. Fox exploded, a few moments before Samus did. She felt the slight pain as she was killed.   
  
NO! She wasn't dead. She wasn't. But where was she? A blue room. Had she been knocked out and taken to the medical facility? No, the Purple Men were too cruel for that. They were going to make her like Fox and the others! She then noticed she wasn't wearing her suit. What did they do to her? She tried to get up, but she was strapped to the bed, no, table, she was on. Why would they need her tied down?  
She then saw her suit in a pile on the floor.   
With a burst of strength and anger, she broke free of her harness. She walked over to her suit and put it on. She suddenly thought she heard laughter, but it was faint. It sounded familiar. The Purple Man that looked like Link? No, he was still in the waiting room. Was he? Where was she? She was going to find out.  
She broke down the door to her room and heard the laughter, which was really loud through the abandoned hall. She walked towards the laughter.  
  
She had been walking for five minute when she came to a locked door with a sign on it saying, 'Mezzanine.' She walked in.  
It took Samus a little while to realize that it was a lounge. Whoever was running this place was very smart. No one was in there though. She did see a bunch of paper on a table. She went and looked at them.   
On it was a list of a dozen people she never heard of:  
Jigglypuff,  
Ness,  
Luigi,  
Captain Falcon...  
Captain Falcon? Was he the one she was going to fight? She heard a noise from outside and turned to looked at the door. It opened and someone walked inside.  
It was two of the Purple Men. 


	12. No Longer Under Power

Chapter Ten: No Longer Under the Power  
The two Purple Men stared at Samus for a few seconds before reacting.  
"Get her!" yelled the one that looked like Link. The second one looked a little like Fox and charged right for Samus. He didn't feel it when he was thrown into the table. He was unconscious way before that. Some how. Purple Link walked toward her with his sword drawn.  
"You're going to pay for that," he said, just before letting out a scream. He was knocked forward and into the remains of Purple Fox and the table. Link and Kirby were behind him and at the door.  
"What's going on?" said Samus. Link looked down at Kirby and then to her.  
"We are no longer under the control of Master Hand."  
"Master Hand? Oh, I remember. Fox said he was the head honcho around here."  
"Yes, and now our weapons can really kill the people now. Also, Kirby here can no longer talk.  
"Really?"  
"Yah!" said the pink balloon. His face was no longer that of a warrior's, but of a child's. Strange.  
"We're going to have to find the others before time runs out for us. How far have you gone?" asked Link.  
"From this door all the way down the hallway. It was on a room on the right, I think," replied Samus.  
"Was there anyone in there with you?"  
"No, why?"  
"Kirby and I were in the same room. I heard someone knocking something down, so I escaped to find out who. That's when I realized my sword was back to normal. Let's go!"  
The three headed out and up the hallway. They were stopped by a voice.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" It was Purple Link. With that, the two rooms right next to the 'Mezzanine' and Purple Men pored out. About a dozen of them.  
Purple Link was trying to support himself on the door frame.  
"GET THEM!" he yelled, almost slipping from the effort. The dozen Purple Men ran after them. Link then turned to Samus.  
"You two get out of here. I'll hold them off. Go!" With this, Samus picked up Kirby and ran down the hall, not looking back.   
Link waited for them to get close before attacking.  
"This is for taking me from my home!" he cried, slicing the Purple Samus in half. The pieces floated for a few seconds before falling to the gorund. He then sliced the Purple Kirby. He struck all of them, but as he defeated one, it was replaced by a copy. He didn't mind. He'd fight forever if he could.  
  
Samus and Kirby had reached the end of the hallway and went right, down another hall. Where were they going? Samus didn't know. Kirby had fallen asleep when Samus started to cradle him in her arms. He was like a baby. Oh, well.   
Samus ended up at another intersection and went left. There, she was met with a dead end. There was a door with the words 'Penitentiary' on it. A jail? Maybe.  
She walked in and saw several sets of the laser cage she was in earlier. Mario, Yoshi, DK, Fox, and Pikachu were in one cage. Pikachu was the only one awake.  
"Pika! Pika pi! Pi?" he cried, but without Samus knowing what he said. He then pointed next to the door. There was a switch there with a key code lock. How was she going to unlocked it?  
"Pika!" said the rodent, then shot out a small ball of electricity towards the switch. Samus got the idea.  
She set the sleeping Kirby down and charged up her weapon. She the fired it at the key code lock and blew it up. The laser cages started to flicker and then went out. Pikachu jumped with joy and tried to wake up the others. Fox and Mario woke up, but Yoshi and DK were out cold.  
"Mario, Fox, Pikachu, take those two out of here. I'll get Kirby. Hurry!" she said, reaching to grab Kirby, but he wasn't there.   
"Looking for this?" said someone in the doorway. Samus didn't need his name to know who it was. It was a worthy opponent. Fox felt the same. He was holding Kirby up by his foot, swinging him from side to side. He bolted. Samus and Fox were right behind the shadowed figure.   
They didn't know where he was leading them, but they didn't care. Not only was this going to be a battle of honor, but it was going to be a battle for Kirby. They hoped they could save him.  
  
Mario and Pikachu finally woke up Yoshi and DK, and were heading out of the room. They didn't know which way to go.  
  
Link fell. He had defeated them all. How many there were, he did not know. He did it though. He remembered the Purple Link being the last one and giving him a run for his rupees. In the end, Link came down on his head with his downward thrust. He finally defeated them all. If only he could walk without a right leg. Purple Link had taken it clear off, giving him motivation to do his attack. No, Purple Link wasn't the last one. Five of the Purple Men had escaped. At least five that he saw. Hopefully, one of the others would come back.   
"Zelda," he said with a sigh. "I'll see you again, someday." 


	13. Captain Falcon and the Rooms

Chapter Eleven: Captain Falcon and the Rooms  
Samus and Fox chased the evil man named Captain Falcon. Well, he really wasn't evil. He was corrupted. Master Hand was the one to blame. Right now, though, they focused more on trying to get Kirby back and defeating Captain Falcon.  
He led them to a door marked 'Entry Room' and entered, hitting Kirby as he closed the door. When Samus and Fox reached the door, they rushed into the door, knocking it down. It was dark in the room, but not as dark as the dark room. They walked farther into the room. Then, someone turned on the lights.  
In front of them was two doors. One was labeled 'Platforms,' the other was named 'Targets.' Above the doors was another sign saying 'Chose A Door, But Only One May Enter Each Door.'  
"So, which one are you going to take?" asked Fox. Samus thought a moment.  
"You good at Targets?" she replied.  
"Yes."  
"Good, take that door. I'll get Platforms." With this, they enter the rooms.  
  
Fox wasn't sure what happen, except that he was struck in the head when he first entered. It was a bull's eye, he thought. Fox got up and careful looked around this time. He was on a platform that had detached from the door as he entered. He was about five hundred yards away from the door now. Too far for him to jump, jump, and then Fire Fox. Too far. Suddenly, another target came out of nowhere and struck him at his ankles. Fox did a double flip and landed hard on his stomach.   
"Urrrr!" he muttered, trying to get up. Another target came out of nowhere and struck him hard in the side. Fox rolled over and off the platform. He grabbed hold to one of the detacher probes. Fox then looked down. Thousands, maybe millions, of targets were flying around the base of the room.   
"I'm good, but not this good," he muttered, swinging himself back onto the platform. He then looked up. On the roof was even more of the targets. Except there was only ten, and there was a stack of platforms leading up to them. Lucky.  
Fox jumped up, jumped again, and then did Fire Fox up to the first platform. He did that again and again, until he was at the top. Some of the other targets were flying around him, but these were different at the top. They were bigger and where red and white, not black and white like the others. He aimed at the first target and shot it. When it hit, it broke into a million smaller targets. They then started to fly around Fox. These where blue and white, but much, much smaller. some of them struck out at him, exploding. This made him start to bleed in some places. He then shot eight more targets. The mini-targets blocked his view of hitting the last target. He had to wait, but the mini-targets kept striking him. Shoot one of the mini-targets? Would it work? He'd try it anyway. He aimed and fired. The explosion from the little target combined with millions of others, literally blew Fox apart. He was launched of and out into the open space. Luckily it was over the platforms. He came down hard on the second to last platform.   
He didn't know how long he was asleep, but when he woke up, it was to a surprise. The last target wasn't there, but he was still in the big room with targets flying around. Maybe the laser had gone right through the explosion and hit the big target. then where were the little blue-white targets? Where? He stood up to get a good look, but fell because of his numb leg. It was drenched in blood. So was the rest of his body. He really did take a lot of damage from that explosion. He stood up again, steadying himself, and looked over the edge. It was a good thing, too. The big target had moved under his platform.   
Fox jumped down to the bottom platform as the target crashed through the platform. He then managed to pull out his gun and fired. The target turned into millions of the mini-targets and shot down at Fox. Fox shot one of the targets.  
This time, the explosion didn't hurt him, but he was knocked off the platform by the force of it. He was falling down to the other torturous targets. He then went into a sleep beyond normal recognition.   
  
Fox awoke on a platform on the other side of the room. His wounds were cleaned up and he had on new clothes. He opened the door.  
  
Samus looked into the room and saw that she stepped into something easy.  
"Darn it!" she yelled. 'I wanted a challenge.'  
She looked at the ten platforms moving here and there, nothing on them. The tenth platform moved in front of a small platform attached to a door.  
'Bingo.'  
Samus jumped to the first platform with ease, and then the second. The third was high up, so she was barely able to get aboard it. She then saw the next platform.  
'Well, well, well,' she thought. It was on fire.  
"My suit can protect me from that," she laughed and jumped to it. Suddenly, the fire shot off and revealed the ice that was there. Samus landed on it and slid onto her back. She was then sliding across it.  
'Shoot!' she cried, shooting a blast of energy at the platform. A chunk off ice came off, showing the actual platform. Samus passed it and shot her laser chain at it. She hooked it, stopping five inches from the edge.   
She slowly got up, steadying herself. She carefully jumped to the next platform.  
She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up.  
She saw what she thought was Mario.  
"Mario?" she asked, knowing he wasn't him.  
"You wish," he said, jumping up and strait and Samus. She ducked down and rolled out of the way. Mario hit the platform and jumped backwards, extending his leg. He hit Samus, nearly falling of the platform.  
"Watch your step," called the evil man, jumping at Samus. She just smiled in her suit. As Mario was about to hit her, when she let go of the edge and grabbed Mario with the laser chain. She then pulled him under her and kicked him down. She then did her screw attack to reached the platform.  
"That wasn't so bad," she said, catching her breath.  
"Not as bad as me," called a voice from the next platform. Samus smiled and jumped to it.  
It was Link this time.   
"Come and get me," he said, jumping away from the platform to the next. Samus was about to jump, when a sharp pain went up her leg. She couldn't move. Link started laughing at her.  
Samus looked at her leg and saw several spikes around her and one in her leg.  
After about a minute, it slowly slid out. Feeling the pain lessen, she jumped to the next platform. Link, once again, jumped to the next platform. From the one she was on, several Purple Men jumped out and attacked her. They were weak and easily knocked out of the way. She jumped towards Link again. This time, he stayed.  
"Hiyah!" he yelled, slashing at Samus. She just jumped over him and shot out fire at him. Then, she landed and did a legsweep. Link jumped over her leg and kicked back. She flew to the other end of the platform.   
She looked up to see what Link was doing. He pulled out his boomerang, and he threw it. It went straight for Samus, but somehow, she caught it.  
"What?" cried Link, backing up in surprise. Samus smiled. She charged Link and threw the boomerang as hard as she could at him. the Hyrulian tried to avoid the attack, but it wasn't effective. The boomerang was embedded into his skull, killing him. Samus pulled the boomerang from Link's head and kicked the lifeless body into the void.  
"Come and get me," said a voice. Samus loked up at the next platform and jumped to it.   
  
There, she saw several copies of Captain Falcon.   
"Well, I like this," she said, brandishing the boomerang. The clones didn't fear anything, but they sure did feel pain.  
Two of them jumped at her, but she just knocked them off the stage.   
Eight left.  
Two more went to attack, but she sliced them with the boomerang.   
Six left.  
They watched her carefully, but she just laughed at them.  
"Fine, I'll come to you." She jumped up and threw the boomerang at the nearest clone, who dropped dead on impact.   
Five left.  
She then charged up and shot at one fo the others. He jumped out of the way, but only to be caught with the laser chain. Samus threw him off the platform.   
Four left.  
"Come on, you useless pieces of genetic material," she yelled shooting fire at the nearest clone. He caught on fire and ran of the stage.   
Three left.  
Those last three were smarter than the others, because while she was setting fire to the clone, they charged up a move that was heading right for her. She jumped out of the way and over to the clone with her new boomerang. Two of the clones hit eachother and knocked eachother out.  
Samus grabbed her boomerang and threw it at the last one. He took it in the shoulder and charged right at her. She grabbed the boomerang, fell back, and sent the clone off the platform.  
Two left.  
She walked over to the two that knocked eachother out. She slit one's throat.  
One left  
He tried to get up, but Samus kicked him up and sent the weapong through his chest.   
All were dead.  
"Where are you?" called Samus, looking for the owner of the voice.  
"Up here, you ninny," said the voice in reply. Samus smiled and jumped to the next platform. She then looked at her next opponent.  
She was facing herself.  
"Hello, Me," said the black copy. "Ready to rumble?"  
"The real question is, are you ready to die?" replied the real Samus, and that started the fight. Samus never knew that herself was the most worthy opponent. At least, that's how it felt right then.  
Samus jumped up and over Black Samus and shot a blast of energy. Black jumped up and kicked back. Samus ducked under and grabbed the leg and tossed Black over.  
"You got some good moves, girl," said the copy, landing on her feet. she started to charge her weapon. Samus realized something and smiled.  
"Yeah, well take this." Samus jumped up and curled up into a ball. From there, she produced a bomb. It hit the fake and she blew up.  
"Hey, your not suppose to be able to do that!"  
"Why not? I learned a few new tricks while in the predetermined battles. Never forget what you were able to do. Like this." Samus put up a laser shield as the fake tried to hit her.  
"How is that possible. We took the powers away from all of you."  
"My suit learns to cope with these new advances. That's why you took them off when you tried to take the power away. My suit allows me to do what you thought I couldn't do."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your master tried to take the power away from me, but he tried to take it away from my physical body. He should have done it to my suit. By the way, good bye!" said Samus, before blasting the fake away. The fake one fell into the abyss, screaming like a girl.  
"That was fun, but I don't want to do that again," she whispered to herself, before jumping to the small platform and going through the door.  
  
She found fox waiting for her.   
"What tooke you?" he asked, snickering. Samus cursed him under her breath.  
"Just a few thumbnails I had to trim." Samus walked around the platform. It was like a glass elevator, and it was heading down.  
"Where are we headed?" asked Fox, looking out of the glass.  
"Heck, for all I care," she sneered, hitting the metal floor, denting it.  
"Okay," Fox said, looking at Samus questionably. The platform stopped, and a door formed and opened in front of them.  
As they looked out, a Purple Man walked up to them.  
"Well, it seems we have some visitors," he said. Samus started charging up her blaster and Fox pulled out his gun.  
"Oh, no need for that, all you have to do is run. And run fast." Suddenly the Purple Man disappeared and reappeared behind Fox and Samus. He knocked both of them forward.  
"Now get going, because you only got thirty seconds."  
Samus and Fox ran. They reached a ledge and jumped down. The first Purple Man was chasing them.   
"Watch out for the bomb!" cried Fox, jumping up. Samus, who had turned to look, triped over a barrel coming at her. It exploded, sending her forward into the maching making the bombs. She bounced back and was caught by Fox.  
"Hurry," he said, jumping over a wall to the next floor. Samus followed suit.  
There, they met another Purple Man, but they just knocked him aside and reached the next ledge. They jumped down and saw the many, floating bumpers.  
"Watch your head," said Samus this time, turning into a ball and rolling under the bumpers. Fox gulped and jumped-ducked the bumpers. He made it without a scratch and they jumped down to the next level. there, another Purple Man tried to stop them, but they blasted him out of the way. They reached a set of doors.  
"You've managed to make it this far," said Captain falcon's voice from inside.  
"Finally," said Samus, pushing against the double doors. They entered.  
"Welcome, Fox and Samus," said the evil man, standing on the remains of the Great Fox. It was actual size now, but it wouldn't be too hard to reach the place Captain Falcon was.  
"Ready?" asked Samus.  
"Ready as rain," answered Fox. They started to climb the ship.  
As Samus and Fox reached the top, they saw Captain Falcon and Kirby more clearly. Captain Falcon was smiling.   
"Catch!" He yelled.  
He dropped Kirby over the side of Great Fox. Samus made a lounge for him, but missed, falling with him. Fox looked down in horror as the two fell. Great Fox stood more than a hundred stories. Not even the balloon could survive that unless he really was a balloon. Fox then looked up at Captain Falcon.  
"I like heroes. They always try to save someone, even though they won't survive it themselves. Like that fool Samus. Come and get me," with that, he jumped back, as Fox tried to hurt him. Fox made one mistake. He had tried to do Fire Fox. He wasn't able to do that anymore. Not without Master Hand's magic. Fox barely grabbed the top of Great Fox, pulling himself up.  
"Let's fight," said Captain Falcon, punching Fox down. He got up, but was punched again. Captain Falcon then went into a brigade of punches. Fox wasn't able to attack. He thought he'd have his powers when he fought Captain Falcon. Wait a minute! He was able to do it when he did Targets! Why not now? Darn it!   
Captain Falcon was having fun. This was easy to him. At least, until he felt the pain. He was knocked over by an energy ball shot out by Samus.  
"Samus?" asked Fox, trying to get up.  
"Yes, Kirby woke up when we almost hit the ground and carried me down. Lucky, huh?" said Samus, looking down at Kirby. He had gone back to sleep, snoring loudly.  
"Now, let me at that roach," said the feisty female, walking over to Captain Falcon. He was lying down on the ground, in pain. Samus powered up her attack and fired. Captain Falcon jumped up and out of the way.  
"Playing possum won't save you now!" cried Samus, throwing out her laser whip, grabbing Captain Falcon. With all her strength, she threw him back and out past the Great Fox. Samus smiled her smile inside her suit. He was just as soon as gone.  
Kirby woke up and jumped into the path of the flying Captain Falcon. He used swallow to steal Captain Falcon's power. The evil man was gone. Kirby ate him. He just smiled, putting on Captain Falcon's helmet.  
-Prepare to fight, Samus, Fox!- cried the little fake.   
"What the?" gasped Fox, who bolted from his spot near Kirby.  
-Captain Falcon switched the real Kirby with me, a Super Clone. I'm not the only one, too. The Purple Men, which we call Polygon Men, are clones. The Blue Men you saw, Fox, were also Super Clones. We didn't have the original people to make regular Super Clones, but your memories proved promising. Then, there's the Samus clone, Mario clone, Link clone, DK clone, Yoshi clone, Pikachu clone, your clone, and me, the Kirby Clone. Then, we have clones of the Corrupted Ones, which we call the Secret Characters. That Captain Falcon was the clone. He was the only one, though. The other three Secret Characters have a single clone, too, which you will have to beat to rescue the true people. For right now, you have to beat me to save Captain Falcon, but I have his secret power. Mind you watch out for it. Now, enough talk, let's fight!- Kirby finished his speech and ran towards Fox. Samus stepped in the way and grabbed the short balloon.  
"Now listen here you little punk!" screamed Samus in Kirby's face. "If you don't release Captain Falcon and the others now, I will shove my gun down your throat and fire a blast so powerful that they wouldn't find your pieces with a microscope!"  
Kirby's color went to a shade of blue never seen before.  
-Okay, just let me go!- said Kirby, losing Captain Falcon's power. -I can only unlock Captain Falcon, though!-  
"I guess that'll do, as long as we save the others." Samus put Kirby down on the ground and waited. "Well?"  
"Okay, Falcon release," he muttered, giving Samus the squinty eyes. From above, a cage fell and crashed down onto the Great Fox. Inside was an exact copy of the earlier Captain Falcon, except this one was the real deal. They had unlocked the first Secret Character 


	14. Kirby's Dream

Chapter Twelve: Kirby's Dream..........  
Where was he? He didn't know. Why was he here? He didn't know. What was going on? He didn't know. He couldn't think. He had become a hero way too early. He wasn't even suppose to be able to even do what he was able to do. Something had given him an edge at deciphering those dreams. He didn't ask for help from anyone to translate them. Wait! How could he be thinking now?   
RED! The word screamed out, but it didn't divert his attention from his own thoughts. What was he thinking about, anyway?   
RED!  
'Will you be quiet!' called Kirby in his sleep.  
'Never!' something cried back.  
'Who are you?'  
'Come and get me to find out.' Kirby then realized he was in a dark hallway. Not only that, but there was a single Purple Man on the path. Kirby knew what to do.  
He ran towards the evil man and knocked him into the ceiling. Kirby was far away before he landed on the floor.  
Kirby reached the end of the hallway and jumped through a hole on the floor. From there, he jumped to avoid the big bombs that rolled down the path. Passed the machine that produced the bombs, he jumped down another hole. A Purple Man was there to greet him, but Kirby didn't have the time. He sent this one flying into the bomb machine, blowing him up.  
He ran down the next hall and jumped through another hole.   
On that hall, he had to avoid the big, red and white bull's eyes. He then jumped down the hole to the awaiting Purple Man. He sent him flying into the targets. He kept ricocheting from them until he was nothing but nothing.   
Kirby walked down the last hall and made it to a shining door. He walked into the light.  
Kirby was amazed at what he saw. It was different from what Fox and Samus saw. It was a stage made completely of bricks. The stage was connected to the walls and floor of the white room. There was a gap in the middle of the stage that went all the way down. On one side of the stage, there was a brick divider in the air. On top of it was a green pipe. A similar pipe was on the side of the stage. Over the gap, there were two platforms connected by a string on two separate pulleys. The background of the stage was amazing. Hundred of thousands of creature were in a stadium, ready to watch the match. Some of them looked like turtles and mushrooms, but there were other creatures there, as well.  
'Ready?' asked a shadowed figure. RED!  
'You bet,' thought Kirby, preparing to fight. The figure was shadowed except for his eyes. They glowed with an evil gray light.  
'First, I want you to meet my friends, DK, Yoshi, Fox, and Pikachu. Get ready, guys!'   
Four more dark figures appeared. they were all shadowed except for their glowing eyes. Easy prey.  
'Fight!' said Red, pointing at Kirby. They attacked.   
Kirby jumped back and did his Final Cutter attack. Pikachu and Fox were hit, but Yoshi and DK dodged the attack and knocked Kirby up into the brick ceiling.   
Kirby regained himself, and crushed Yoshi with a spin kick. The dinosaur struck DK, sending both of them back. Pikachu and Fox ran towards him this time. He swallowed Pikachu and shot him at Fox. Fox dodged it and did his Fire Fox attack. Kirby jumped up and did his stone attack. Fox was smashed into the ground, unconscious. DK, Yoshi, and Pikachu then attacked together. They were unstoppable.  
  
Kirby was in trouble. He was battered and torn, tired and exhausted, crushed and bruised. The three remaining dark figures were too much. Fox was still out of commission. Wait, he was out of it! Power stealing time!  
Kirby jumped back down to Fox and sucked him up. He then stole his power. Unlike the other times, Fox didn't reappear. He was gone for good. Another good idea. He dumped Fox's power and ate Pikachu. The electric mouse disappeared. He, then, did it to the remaining two.   
'So, you found our weakness, huh?' said Red, smiling a hard-to-notice smile.  
'Who are you, Red?' asked Kirby.  
'An innocent question that deserves an innocent answer.'  
'So, are you going to tell me?'  
'I'll tell you when I tell you, for you never know, until you know, but it might not be what you wanted to hear.'  
'Quit with the speeches, Red, and tell me your name!' Kirby was getting frustrated, now. The dark figure was playing with him.  
'The innocent question is no longer innocent. Which means that it won't get an innocent answer.'  
'I know how to defeat you, so when I battle you for real, I'll beat you senseless!'  
'Words of a deviant. Why should I allow you to impose on my turf?'  
'Stop with the word play, Red. It's starting to get annoying.'  
'Yet you are a plague upon my master's life. He wished he hadn't sent for you. You're nothing but a child, a baby, a toddler, a lad, a juvenile, an infant, a kid, a tot, a vacuum, a balloon, a...'  
'Shut up, Red! You're a kid, too, so why should you speak of babies and tots?'  
'I am superincumbent.'  
'What in the world is that?'  
'That shows how much smarter I am. Superincumbent means superior, greater, higher, more like a deus or omnipotent being. The only other person higher than me is my master, Master Hand.'  
'Then eat my fist!' Kirby then implanted it into Red's face.   
'Ah!' he cried, putting his hands to his face.  
'Not so tough without your upper lip.'  
'You demonic beast! PK Thunder!' From Red's head came out a thunder bolt and it was heading right for Kirby. He wasn't there when it hit. He was sucking up Red as he was momentarily stunned by the use of the attack.  
'Aaaah!' he cried, disappearing forever. Kirby smiling to himself.   
'Well, that was easy. Too bad it wasn't a real battle.'  
'On the contrary, you won the battle,' said a voice. Kirby looked around for the source of it, but couldn't find it.  
'You have defeated the clones of DK, Yoshi, Fox, and Pikachu. You have also defeated my clone. You have released me from my prison without you knowing it. Thank you, Kirby.' A boy with a red baseball cap appeared before Kirby at that time.  
'What is your name?' asked Kirby, looking at the colorful Red.  
'An innocent question deserves an innocent answer. For my name is also innocent. It is Ness.'  
Kirby then woke up to see the real him. He had released one of the Secret Characters 


	15. Mario's Clone

Chapter Thirteen: Mario's Clone  
"Which way, Mario?" asked DK, looking down the hundredth intersection they had come across.   
"Why do you keep asking me?" said Mario, getting annoyed. DK kept asking him questions about a place he never been to before. It was so irritating to hear the same question asked over and over again.  
"You're the smart, heroic one, aren't you?"  
"Oh, shut up."  
"Pika!" cried Pikachu, pointing to a door marked 'Clones.'  
"DK, Yoshi, why don't you check that room out. Pikachu, come with me. Let's check the end of this hallway," said Mario, trying to get rid of DK. It worked. The ape and dinosaur entered the room. Mario and Pikachu headed down the middle hallway.  
  
In the room was a large machine. It had buttons and switches all over it and a conveyor belt to the side. On one side of it was a computer. DK looked at it for a few seconds and turned to look at something else. Yoshi was on the other side of the machine, looking at some of the switches. One of the switches had the word 'Metallic' under it. Another had the word 'Mario.' Next to all of them was a button. Yoshi was curious at what that did. He pushed it. Nothing happened.  
Yoshi looked at all the switched and decided not to mess with them anymore. He backed away and started back around it. The machine, then, started to vibrate and make mechanical sounds.   
DK on the other side, was on the conveyor belt, looking into the hole where something came out at. Suddenly, the conveyor belt started to move. DK fell off to the side and landed hard on his back. The machine's noises became more irritating, whistling a high pitched scream. There was a final blast from the machine, before it stopped. The conveyor belt was still going though. This time, there were twelve people on it. Purple Men!  
"Yoshi, get them!" cried DK, jumping up to knock one of them away.  
"Wait!" said the one that looked like Fox.  
"We mean you no harm!" said one that looked like Mario.  
"You're Purple Men. You captured us and brought us here," said DK, getting ready for a sneak attack.  
"That wasn't us if it was people like us," said one that looked like a small child.   
"Okay, but why are you the way you are, then?"  
"We don't know, for we only have the knowledge given to us during your fighting," said Purple Link.  
"That wasn't really me fighting against Mario. I was under the control of Master Hand at the time."  
"Are you now?" asked Purple DK  
"No, but are you?"   
"No," said Purple Mario.   
"Then what exactly are you?"  
"We are the Polygon Team!" they all said in unison.   
"Right," muttered DK. "So, what is your job being here?"  
"We don't know, we only fulfill the wishes of the master," said Purple Samus.  
"Who is that?"  
"He is!" they said, pointing at Yoshi. The dinosaur looked confused at this.  
"How could he be your master?" asked DK, who was as confused as Yoshi.  
"He started the cloning process that made us be what we are."  
"Yeah, but why him? How did you know?"  
"You were on the conveyor belt at the same time it started the cloning process."  
"So? I could have hopped on there really fast."  
"We have video," said Purple Link, pointing up at a video camera.  
"Oh, but what now?"  
Yoshi just shrugged his shoulders and pointed outside.  
"Do you know where everyone else is?"  
"Yes, we have video footage of them, also."  
"The exit?"  
"Yes, it is in fact five hallways away."  
"That's great!"  
"Exactly fifty stories up."  
"What? Exactly how big is this place?"  
"It is the size of a small planet."  
"And that is?"  
"Three million miles."  
"That's not a small planet, that's an extremely large planet."  
"Not to Maxwell Hauteur."  
"Who, if he is a who, is that?"  
"That is the real name of Master Hand."  
"That is strange name."  
"He likes Master Hand better, though. His child-like mind is what created this place."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your are not real, or, at least, not real enough. You are but a toy to him, and this is your world now. The only true exit is a quick death in the incinerator."  
"Which is fifty stories up and five hallways away?"  
"Yes, would you like us to take you to it?"  
"No, that's okay, but you can take me to where the others are."  
"Mario and Pikachu?" asked Purple Mario.  
"Samus, Fox, and Captain Falcon?" asked Purple Samus.  
"Link?" asked Purple Link.  
"Kirby and Ness?" asked Purple Child, who was probably Ness.  
"Luigi?" asked the Polygon next to Purple Mario.  
"Jigglypuff?" asked the Polygon next to Purple Pikachu.  
"All of them," said DK.  
"Yoshi, shall we do the bidding of the hairy one?" asked Purple DK. Yoshi shook his head yes.  
"Okay. The closest one to us right now would be Luigi. Who is right behind you," said Purple Samus. DK turned around, but was knocked back into the conveyor belt. A slim man in green overalls lifted DK up and threw him onto the conveyor belt.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said, before using his elbow to make a dent into the conveyor belt.  
"Uh, oh!" said DK. Luigi pulled back his arm and flung a green fireball at DK. The ape jumped off the conveyor belt, dodging it. Luigi then jumped over the conveyor belt and at DK. Some of the Polygons jumped down to grab Luigi, but that failed. Luigi was strangling DK.  
"Yah!" cried Yoshi, head-butting his so-called friend into a some computer equipment. DK, Yoshi, and the Polygon team fled.  
  
Link thanked Mario, again, for his help. Mario and Pikachu had found him lying in a pool of his own blood. Who ever did that to him had a good blade. The wound wasn't going to stop-up. Pikachu electrocuted the wound to seal it, but there was still some blood coming out.  
There was shout from down the hall. Mario, holding onto Link, led him into the 'Mezzanine.'  
"Pikachu, stay with Link. I'm going to see what happened to DK and Yoshi. Okay?"  
"Pika," said Pikachu, giving him the peace sign. Mario then left.  
  
Luigi pulled himself out of the computer mess and walked over to the cloning machine. He pushed some of the switches and turned a dial before pushing the button Yoshi had pressed before. The machine started up and then quit. Luigi gave it a kick and it started up again. There was a metallic clank as the machine stop again. Luigi smile and looked at the new clone.  
"Go find DK, Yoshi, and the remaining Polygon Team and eliminate them. Go, now!" said Luigi to what looked like his own reflection. It was gone in a second with a heavy clank followed by smaller clanks.  
  
Mario saw it rush out of the room and stare at him.  
"You are not DK, Yoshi, or the remaining Polygon Team. Leave while my master says you can live," It said in a metallic voice, before running down a different hall. Mario would have followed it, except his brother had just walked out of the Cloning room.  
  
"Is Luigi still following us?" asked DK, leaning against the wall.  
"No," said one of the Polygons.  
"Good," said DK, before collapsing onto the floor.  
"A Mario Clone is in his place."  
"Oh, no!"  
"He is Metal Mario, I believe."  
"How do you know this?"  
"We have a video link to the cameras all over this world.  
"Then find us a place to hide."  
"Yoshi?" The Egg layer nodded his head yes.  
"Follow me," said Purple Fox, running down a hall. "You need to know something, though."  
"Yes?"  
"Metal Mario has all the powers Mario had when he was controlled. The place I'll take you, will also give you back your power."  
"That's great, but the last time I had powers, it kind of backfired."  
"You'll be in your own control."  
"Better, but am I more powerful than this Metal Mario?"  
"Not really, but you will have help from our master and us. Even then, he could be more powerful."  
"That's not reassuring."  
"Hey, I'm giving you the truth and it's not my fault you hate it!"  
"Sorry."  
"Yeah, right!" said Purple Samus.   
They ran for a little longer, before coming to a large double door.  
"It'll be small, but that'll give us the advantage to push this heavy guy off. Ready?" asked Purple Fox, looking at DK with his blank, dead eyes.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay," he said, pushing the doors open. They entered.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said there wouldn't be any room," said DK, looking at the wonderfully designed stage. The floating platform looked like a broken train track, and the bottom part looked like a bent up one.  
"I like it though, but it should have been larger."  
"It's just a prototype for the Polygon's stage. Our predecessors' stage was a small, plain platform with three smaller, floating platforms. The two lower platforms were equally leveled," said Purple Samus, standing on the bottom platform.  
"Right," muttered DK, looking around some more. There was a loud, metallic clank and a scream. Metal Mario had arrived and had thrown Purple Samus off the platform.  
"You ba-" started Link, before being knocked off himself.   
"Anyone else?" he said in his metallic voice.  
"How about me?" said DK, before landing hard on Metal Mario's Head.  
"Get off, me you fool!" he screamed, tossing DK off. Purple Mario jumped down and was knocked off the platform.  
"Yah!" said, Yoshi, doing a hip-drop. He landed hard on top of Metal Mario's head.  
"Argh!" he cried, grabbing Yoshi and throwing him into the other Polygon's on the top platform. Purple Ness, Luigi, and the big round one went flying off. The big round one floated back to the stage safely, but the other two didn't make it.   
"Jiggly!" it cried, charging Metal Mario. He just laughed. He did a back flip, kicking 'Jiggly' up and out past the stages reach. She died.  
"Yo!" said DK, making Metal Mario look. He punched him hard in the face.  
"Yah!" he bellowed, backing almost off the platform. "You just broke my video link, you idiot!"  
"Well, why don't you just do something about it?" He did, before DK could do anything. DK was gasping for breath, but he wasn't getting any.  
"Hey, that was an illegal move!" cried Purple Fox. "Now he might not have any children. Keep clean for the viewers."  
"Sorry, wimp, but I thought this was the adult channel," he said, jumping up and grabbing Purple Captain Falcon.  
"Ah!" he screamed, before being ripped into two pieces. Purple blood spewed out and all over the platform.  
"Hahaha!" he laughed, looking at Purple Fox, Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi, and DK. "Whose next?"  
"Me," muttered DK, Grabbing Metal Mario and tossing him toward the ledge. He didn't go but five inches.  
"I'm almost all metal, you idiot. You can't just throw me off." He then kicked DK to the other side of the stage. He then jumped up and did a double kick, knocking Purple DK off the stage. He then grabbed Purple Yoshi's neck and stepped on his tail. He raised Purple Yoshi's above his and pulled it off. Purple blood spurted everywhere.  
"How could you?" asked Purple Fox, putting Purple Kirby and Pikachu behind him.  
"It was easy, all you had to do was make sure your foot was firmly planted on his..umph!" Yoshi just ate him and turned him into an egg.  
"Way to go, Yoshi!" said DK, quietly. He tried to lift the egg, but it weighed more than a ton. He managed to toss it off the edge. Metal Mario fell.   
"Yes!" said Purple Fox, just before the egg broke and Metal Mario jumped back up to the ledge.  
"No!" said DK, getting a fistful of metal. He went off and over the ledge. Yoshi was next, followed by Purple Kirby, Pikachu, and Fox.   
"I almost died. Better I won't tell master. Stupid ape broke my video link. Doesn't matter. I know where the rest of Polygon's are, anyway." He laughed and then transported out of the stage.   
DK was holding onto the edge. Yoshi was holding onto his leg. Purple Kirby was on the other leg. Purple Pikachu was on Yoshi's tail. Purple Fox was holding onto his tail. They were all alive. 


	16. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter Fourteen: Sibling Rivalry  
"So, you are one of the corrupted ones," said Mario, staring hard into his brother's eyes.  
"You didn't think it was possible?" he replied, smiling on his sinister mustache.  
"I should have known. You were gone for almost a day. You know what is going to happen now?"  
"What?"  
"Bowser is at Peach's party and there are no heroes there to save her and the entire Mushroom Kingdom."  
"What does it matter. All I've wanted to do since we teamed up to stop Bowser and every other evil being was to be more powerful than you. When they came for me, and I kindly excepted their offer. Now, I'm an all powerful being. Divinity is almost in my grasp, but it hinders on one tiny, little fact. You." With his speech done, he did a side kick into Mario's stomach.  
"Oomph!" Mario landed hard on the floor. He got up slowly and was kicked in the ribs. This sent him around and landed on his face. As Mario tried to get up, Luigi grabbed him and tossed him back towards the 'Cloning' room.   
"I don't think I've told you about the monster I released, have I?"  
"Numph!" said Mario as Luigi planted his foot into his side.  
"No, I haven't. I released a clone of you, Mario. A metallic clone. Remember when Bowser had hidden all the stars of Peach's Castle? You found out about Bowser's secret Metal Hat. He was going to use the power, but he couldn't master the ability. So you went and mastered it. That is why I made a metal clone of you, because he is as powerful as you, yet deadlier."  
"Arg!" yelped Mario. Luigi was pushing into Mario's side.  
"How does it feel to be the under dog? The wimp? The weakling?" Luigi paused for a moment, his eyes looked ready to cry. "The younger brother? The unnoticed one? The not-so-popular? I saved you twice, Mario. From Donkey Kong and when you were missing. Did I get any credit for this? Yes, but not enough for people to recognize me as an almost equal of you. Never again, if all goes well, will I be in your shadow. Bye, brother, and may you die peacefully."  
Luigi kicked Mario again, and he landed in front of a door. It was marked 'Nightmares.' Luigi walked over to it.  
"On second thought, maybe it's best if you die miserably. Ha!" Luigi opened the door and everything went blurry to Mario. Wind was blowing into his eyes, making them water.  
"Luigi!" he cried, before feeling the sucking power of the unknown. Mario started calling out for his brother, but Luigi wasn't going to help. Not this time. Mario was pulled passed the door and fell into the abyss.  
Luigi closed the door behind him.  
  
"Come out of hiding you little worms!" called Metal Mario, ripping through Purple Fox, who was trying to protect the others.   
"Run!" were his final words.  
"As if they could!" muttered the metallic monster, stepping over the remains of Purple Fox.  
"Metal Mario!" said a booming voice.  
"Yes?"  
"You have been a very naughty clone. Ha...ha...ha!"  
"Who said that?" called Metal Mario, looking around to find the source of the voice. His video link was gone so he couldn't track it anywhere. Suddenly, the floor fell out from beneath him, and he fell.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed, falling ten times faster than anyone else.  
  
"Goodbye, brother. I hope I never see you again," said Luigi, turning away from the door.  
"Luigi," said a voice.  
"Boss?"  
"Yes, Luigi, I need you to do something for me."  
"Sure, anything."  
"Your little clone has killed off almost all of the Polygon Team members."  
"That's what I told him to do."  
"Well, he kind of killed off some of my Polygon Team members."  
"Sorry about that. Anything I can do?"  
"Yes, say hi to your brother for me."  
"What?" was the only thing Luigi could say, before being blown through the 'Nightmares' door.  
"Hahaha," called the booming voice.  
  
Mario saw the images flash through his mind. Bowser enslaving Peach and everyone in the kingdom to do his bidding. He saw Peach bringing Bowser drinks. He saw more images. Most of them, only a sick mind would think of doing to the inhabitants of the Kingdom. How could he do such a thing to them? Even Bowser had a limit to his evil. Mario had never seen him do that to any of his prisoners. Even when the turtle monster had Peach in his clutches, he was always trying to be kind. He wanted her kingdom, but not that badly.   
Mario saw more images. Some of DK. Some of the others he had seen.  
One image struck out to him, though. It was the image of the balloon, Kirby, looking at him. The image stayed in his mind, even when more horrible images popped into his mind. Kirby even started to move in his mind.  
-No!- said his unmoving mouth.  
'What?' thought Mario, staring harder at the image of Kirby.  
-Fight what you know is wrong-  
'Bowser?'  
-Your brother. There are clones running around the entire building, including a Luigi clone-  
'So the one that beat me up isn't my brother?'  
-Exactly-  
Mario suddenly lost all the images of Bowser, Peach, and the Mushroom Kingdom. He only saw his brother, standing beside what he thought might be Master Hand. Luigi wasn't his enemy, even though he knew the true feelings of his brother. He would forgive him and let him be on his next adventure. That was a promise.   
Mario looked around the room. It was dark, but he could still see. He saw Luigi lying down on the ground.  
-He is your brother-   
"You said he was the clone," called Mario to no one.  
-Would you have snapped out of the trance if it weren't your brother?-  
"Maybe...maybe not."  
-Good, I'll see you outside with my friend Ness-  
"Are you psychic?"  
-No, but my friend is. With him around, everyone can understand me. See you when I see you!-  
"Okay."  
-Oh, and don't wake up Metal Mario, okay?-  
"Who? Metal Mario? Why not?"  
-That's for later-  
"Okay," said Mario, walking over to his brother. He shook him until he got a response.  
"Tricked!"  
"Tricked?"  
"Yes, Mario, I was tricked. Master Hand said I would have unlimited power. Now I know he was just using me to fight you."  
"Well, next time I'm on an adventure, I'll allow you to come."  
"Does it really matter now?"  
"Only until we beat Master Hand, come on!"  
Mario and Luigi were now true brothers. They climbed out of the room, leaving Metal Mario in his own nightmares.  
  
Mario looked around and saw Kirby and the Psychic boy standing in front of him.  
"Lets go," said Ness, leading them down a hallway. 


	17. Lullaby Monster

Chapter Fifteen: Lullaby Monster  
"Pika?" asked Pikachu, looking at Link's wound. Pikachu had electrocuted it to clot it, but all of a sudden, the scab burst open and started poring out blood. Link groaned as Pikachu tried to lick the cut.  
"Ah! Pikachu, don't do that!"  
"Pika?"  
"It hurts. I know you're trying to do good, but it isn't wor-" Link paused, listening.  
"Pikachu?"  
"I think I hear singing?" Soon enough, Pikachu heard it, too.   
"Jigglypuff Jiiiiiiggliiiiiipuuuuuuff Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuuuuuuf!" Suddenly, the door opened and entered a small, pink balloon.  
"Kirby?" asked Link.  
"Jiggly?" said the creature.  
"Piiika!" growled Pikachu, staring hard into the enchanting Jigglypuff.  
"Jiiiggly!" The balloon growled back.  
"Pika?"  
"Jig Jiggly!"  
"Pikachu?"  
"Jigglypuff!"  
"Pika?"  
"Jiiiiiggliiipuuuuuff!" The creature started singing again and Link felt like falling asleep. Which he did.  
  
Link woke up and saw an amazing sight. It was Hyrule Castle. Well, a piece of it, anyway. Link then stood up. Stood up?  
Link looked down at his leg and saw it was there.  
"Oh!" he cried in pleasure. That was all gone in a few seconds, because a bluish tornado almost hit him. It stopped an inch from him, before turning back. He saw Pikachu fighting the creature that said 'Jigglypuff.'  
"Thunder Shock!" cried Pikachu, shooting a ball of electricity at 'Jigglypuff."  
"Nice try, Pukachu!" laughed the balloon.  
"We'll see who has the last laugh, Jigglypuff."  
"Only when Jesse and James beat Ash in a fair match."  
"Nice words for an air-head!"  
"Slap!" Suddenly, Jigglypuff started to do a round of slaps at Pikachu.  
"Looks like Pikachu needs some help," mumbled Link, jumping over Jigglypuff. He then shot down with a downward thrust. His sword struck the balloon, sending her flying into the air.   
"See you, Air-head!" called Pikachu, seeing the helpless Pokémon fly to her doom.   
She was too far away to do a mid-air jump and then a super jump.  
"Looks like she isn't going anywhere," chuckled Link, but his laugh was more than gone when he saw the balloon flying back with a jump and some kind of stretched punch.  
"Uh, oh!" said Pikachu, watching his enemy land right in front of them.  
"Prepare for an beating so awful, it'll last you your next million lifetimes!" cried Jigglypuff, charging for them. Link and Pikachu were surprised by her speed. They didn't even have time to feel pain when they were smashed into the wall and were being slapped continuously. With that she did her lullaby attack, making them go to sleep.   
"Master Hand has given me a power so powerful, it's mind-boggling how it works. Too bad your asleep." Jigglypuff then shined up, sending Link and Pikachu flying into the wall. They bounced off and hit the green over-pass. From there, they flew over all the platforms and landed on the slanted edge on the other side of the stage. They woke up to another attack.   
Jigglypuff did a drill kick right into Pikachu's face.  
"Hey!" called Link, trying to slice at the balloon. She jumped out of the way.  
"Hay is for horses, aren't you glad you're a chicken?" she called back.  
"Hay is for horses, but he's talking about hey, as to get your attention, you moron," exclaimed Pikachu, doing a thunderbolt at Jigglypuff. She lit up like a Christmas tree and shot out of there. She was falling back, but Pikachu was ready. He did his thunder attack, hitting Jigglypuff, and made her go flying off into outer space.  
"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" said Pikachu, smirking as Jigglypuff became a star on the horizon of the background.  
"Let's get going!" called some one. Pikachu and Link looked over to the platforms and saw Jigglypuff. She was the good one, this time 


	18. The Real Beast

Chapter Sixteen: The Real Beast  
"Mario and the others are around this corner," said Purple Fox, running ahead of Purple Kirby, Purple Pikachu, Yoshi, and DK.  
"Good, because I need to rest," said DK, turning around the corner to see Mario, Luigi, Ness, and Kirby.  
"DK! Yoshi! Looked out for the Polygons!" cried Mario, preparing to fight them.  
"Wait, they're our friends," said DK, waving Mario off.  
"Okay, we found them, now we need to find Fox, Pikachu, Link, and Samus," said Luigi.  
"Don't forget Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon," said Ness, looking at Purple Fox. "You can lead us to them, right?"  
"Yes, I can, but only if my master approves."  
"Yoshi?" asked DK.  
"Yooo!" he said, looking at Purple Fox.   
"Okay, with that in mind, why don't you also find Master Hand," suggested Ness.  
"Why do you want to find him?" asked Mario.  
"If we just leave him, he'll just recapture us. I believe we have to beat him to really beat him."  
"That's suicide!" yelled Luigi, walking away from Ness. As he did, he ran into Fox, Samus, and Captain Falcon as they came running around the same corner as DK, Yoshi, and Purple Fox, Pikachu, and Kirby. The evil Kirby wasn't with them anymore. He had snuck off somewhere while they weren't looking.  
"Ah!" called Luigi, being dog-piled by the three. As he and the others were helped up, he walked farther away from Ness.  
"Okay, what did we miss?" asked Fox, looking at Luigi.  
"I suggested we fight Master Hand to end this once and for all. He got mad about it and stormed off. Then you ran him over," said Ness, glaring over at Luigi.  
"Well, I find it a very good idea. Now, lets go find the others and then find Master Hand," said Mario. Luigi looked at him as if he was betrayed.  
"What? Look, you wanted to go on an adventure, and here you are. What's your problem? This is like Bowser, only smarter and stronger."  
"Smarter, maybe. Stronger, unbelievably. We are going to die if we fight him. The chances of winning are slim to none. The same with the odds of getting out."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There is only one exit, and it is guarded by my clone. That clone is a hundred time stronger than Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, and Ness combined. Master Hand is even more powerful. What makes you think he can be defeated, now?"  
"What are our chances?"  
"One million to one!"  
"Then we still have one chance."  
"Didn't I see that in a movie once?" muttered Ness.  
"Whatever, psycho psychic. I wanted to go on the next adventure with you, Mario, but not to be killed trying to save the world," yelled Luigi, as he started to go red under the collar.  
"Look, brother, if there is a chance to win, then we got a shot at winning. Don't be so negative," said Mario.  
"Don't be so negative? Then why don't you open your eyes and stop being naïve. When the time comes, you and all your friends are going to die here. I'm not going to be one of them, though."  
"Brother, I..."  
"No, I will not listen any longer. I'm going to take my chances with my clone, not my old master. Good bye, brother, and hopefully I'll see you again. The chances of that are the same as winning, however." Luigi finished the sentence and walked the way he had been going earlier. Mario stepped forward to go after his brother, but then he stopped.  
"Brother, you said you wanted to go on an adventure. Well, this whole thing is an adventure. No matter what you do now, it'll be part of it. So you don't want to be on this adventure, anymore? Then just stand in front of your clone and let him mutilate you. It doesn't matter how you die or live now! We are in this adventure, and that is that."  
Luigi paused for a moment, then walked on. Mario thought that would make him come back.  
"Don't worry about him, Mario, Purple Fox can keep track of him. Let's find Pikachu, Link and Jigglypuff, right now," said Ness, not 'seeing' them walk around the corner.  
"We are here," said Link, standing on his legs.  
"Link, you're all right!" cried Mario.  
"Yeah! When we fought Jigglypuff, the world somehow revitalized me. Of course, it was my world."  
"That only leaves one last world. Master Hand's."  
"Jiggly!" yelped the balloon Pokémon.  
"We have to go up one floor and all we have to find is a door marked 'Master Hand,'" said Purple Fox, pointing the opposite way that Luigi went.  
"Let's go!" said Mario, pursuing Purple Fox. The rest followed at their leisure, Jigglypuff in back, sulking.  
  
Half an hour passed before they reach the door. 'Master Hand' was, indeed, on the door.  
"Anyone who doesn't want to fight, please leave," said Mario, looking at the whole group. Purple Fox, Purple Pikachu, and Purple Kirby looked at each other.  
"Well, we would fight with you, but it is obvious that your are stronger than us and that Master Hand is, in fact, stronger than you. Get the picture?" said Purple Fox. Mario patted him on the back and smiled.  
"Hey, you're not the ones with the death wish, so you don't have to fight. If we beat him, all of the effects will go away and you three will be free. You are under Yoshi's control? So you will still be under his control. Be right back!"  
With this, Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff entered the room. This would decide who would be the toughest person on this world.  
  
"Hello!" called Mario, looking around. The whole gang was there, except for Yoshi's Polygon Team, Luigi, and Metal Mario. They were on a very large, blackish stage. Around the stage was nothing but darkness. Mario could still see, though. Something to do with Master Hand's power? He didn't know. It didn't really matter.   
"Hello!" called Mario again.  
"Shut up you abnormal beast!" called some one from nowhere. At the same time, the stage started to shake furiously.  
"What the heck is going on?" said Samus, standing firmly like nothing was happening.  
"You wench! You and your friends have defeated my minions easily, but now, my time has come for you to bow down to me. Prepare to fight!" A giant, white glove came out of the darkness and landed in front of the group.  
"What the?" said Fox, looking at the hand in amazement.  
"Who were you expecting? Glover?"  
"Well, we thought you'd be more of a...person," said Samus, sadly.  
"Well, have a little taste of my power!" With that, he pulled back two off his fingers and his thumb. The two fingers still extended touched the ground and started moving towards Samus. In surprise, Samus just stood there in awe. In a flash, the index finger shot out, knocking Samus into the air. Then, in another flash, she was slapped into the darkness. With nothing to stop her, she kept on going, falling forever.  
"She'll live once I'm down with the rest of you," said Master Hand, 'looking' at them.  
"Well, maybe I should explain a few things. You see, my name is Maxwell Hauteur, and I am eight-years-old. I live in a small town not even on the map. I collected your action figures, and I used you to fight each other. I love Samus Aran, so I made it for her to win the tournament. I had another thought in mind, though. I wanted to defeat you all personally. Especially you, Mario! You are the best-known character in all of the gaming world."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Mario, looking at Master Hand, incredulously. Master Hand shook a thumb at Mario, mocking him in that funny manner.  
"You are just a character in a game. In fact, you are in more games than your friends. Including your brother. Your adventures are all games played by gamers that love you, or, at least like the game. Even now, this is just a game in my mind. You are all my pawns, and I'm about to put you all in checkmate. So die!" With that, Master Hand pulled himself back and then came swinging right at the gang. They all jumped, except for DK. He was hit and fell just like Samus.  
"Two down, ten to go. Who wants a taste of drill?" called Master Hand, starting to spin. He went up into the darkness and then came down on Yoshi and Link.  
"Aaaah!" screamed Link, as he was tossed out of the spin, landing hard on the stage. Yoshi wasn't so lucky. He followed DK. Mario then took a shot, firing his fireball. It hit Master Hand, but it didn't have an effect.  
"Do you think your pety attacks will work on me in this specail world? Well, I forgot to tell you, so now you know. Ha!" he called, just before slapping Link and Pikachu off the stage. He then started to have spasms and set on fire.  
"That doesn't look too good!" called Captain Falcon, trying to dodge the flames. He was set on fire and he fell down, screaming, paralyzed in pain. Master Hand flew off the stage and into the darkness. Mario didn't see him come from the side. Master Hand hit Captain Falcon, sending him off into the darkness.   
"Who's next?" asked Master Hand, before contracting all but his index finger. From it, he shot a single bullet. It struck Jigglypuff, making her explode and fly off the stage.   
"This is kind of a one-sided battle," said Ness, jumping next to Mario. Ness, Mario, Fox, and Kirby were the only ones left.  
"How are we going to defeat him?" asked Fox, starring at the returning hand.  
"You aren't going to defeat me!" called Master Hand, Pointing his index finger at them again.  
"Uh, oh!" called Ness. Master Hand, then, shot out at them. It hit Fox, knocking him off the stage. Master Hand pulled back and then hit Kirby. The two didn't make it back.   
"It's more than one-sided, it's impossible!" called Mario, ducking the slap from the the hand. Ness wasn't there to share a thought anymore. He was off in space, falling.  
"It's just you and me, Mario, you and me," called the horrible monster, preparing to attack. Mario started to throw fireballs at him, but it was inevitable to the fact he was going to die. He would face it head on. So, he threw himself at Master Hand, with his leg extended. Master Hand hit. Mario felt his leg go numb, but he knew it was shattered beyond repair. What he didn't know was that his foot dug so deep into Master Hand, that the 'glove' part ripped. Mario saw sparks emitting from the blackness inside the glove.  
"Arg!" cried Master Hand, as Mario finally was effected by the force. Mario shot out and into the darkness. He saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. He was nothing.  
  
Luigi saw that his clone wasn't at the exit.  
"Grr!" growled Luigi, looking at the door marked 'Exit.' Luigi wanted to escape, but he had Mario blood in him. That made him want to fight for what he wanted or felt for.   
"Better go find him," said Luigi, walking off.  
  
"Do you think they beat him?" asked Purple Fox, looking at Purple Pikachu and Purple Kirby. They shrugged their shoulders. Purple Fox sighed. He knew better than to ask them. They were like children. Kirby was more of a baby, though. He couldn't 'see' into Master Hand's world. That was one of many places he couldn't 'see' in the entire complex. He shouldn't have allowed them to go into the room without a heads up about Master Hand's powers. Not just his energy, but his moves. If they were defeated, they would get a second chance. That was what Master Hand had put into the Polygon's program. The second time they fell, they would never return unless Master Hand was truly dead.  
"Pika!" called Pikachu, looking past Purple Fox. He turned and saw Luigi.  
"Hi, Luigi," said Purple Fox, looking at the Mario brother. He didn't answer. That was when Purple Fox saw that Luigi was wearing a different set of clothes.  
"Uh, oh," muttered Purple Fox. The Luigi clone smiled at him, starting to charge at him. He brought his knee up into Purple Fox's stomach, sending him into the wall. Luigi turned around and kicked him in the face. Purple Fox's head was knocked through the wall. Luigi then spun around and looked at Purple Pikachu. He smiled again. Purple Pikachu didn't see or feel the kick to the back of his head. He blacked-out. Luigi then grabbed Purple Kirby and placed his foot on one of his legs. He pulled. Purple Fox jerk at the sight of Purple Kirby being pulled apart. He threw himself forward and out of the hole he was in. He charged at Luigi. He didn't see the punch, but it felt good no longer having to feel pain.   
Purple Fox fell, his face caved in. Luigi smiled again, but that was soon gone. He saw the original character walking towards him.  
"So, you finally come for a showdown?" asked the clone, snickering at his counterpart.  
"Bring it on!" cried Luigi. His foot came around, but it was blocked by the clone's leg. Luigi threw a punch, but it was blocked by the clone's arm. They threw fireballs, which exploded, sending both the Luigis back. Luigi clone did a back flip and landed softly. Luigi slid down the hallway before stopping and getting up.  
"You don't even know your own moves?" laughed the clone, running over to Luigi. Luigi was ready for him this time. He was just a little too slow. The clone punched him in the face, sending him backwards. He then ran over and did a sidekick at him. As Luigi landed on the ground, Luigi clone grabbed him and started to spin around and around. With little effort, the clone let Luigi go. The Mario brother went flying into the wall, and with a crashing thud, Luigi backed-out. Luigi clone smiled once again. 


	19. Secret Characters vs Master Hand

Chapter Seventeen: Secret Characters vs. Master Hand  
"Ur!" called some one in Metal Mario's dream. Who was it? He didn't know. He opened his eyes. The explosion killing his master and his friends was too vivid to be real. When he saw nothing, he thought the explosion had happened.  
It was only the darkness. Nightmares! He was put in the room marked 'Nightmares.' Master Hand had done this to him. He would get his revenge. Metal Mario got up and jumped towards the door.   
"Revenge!" called Metal Mario, grabbing the door knob, breaking it.  
  
"Luigi! Wake up!" called Mario to his brother, shaking him.  
"Wha?" he asked, looking at his brother in a unstable manner. His eye twitched for a moment before stopping.  
"Where...Where am I?" he asked, looking around at the others with him. They were all there except for Purple Fox and Purple Kirby. Purple Pikachu was there, but was unconscious. The back of his head was caved in, looking like half his head was gone.  
Luigi then looked at the cage they were in. Lasers were blocking their exit. Luigi clone was standing guard.  
"Don't touch the lasers, Samus lost a piece of her armor trying to get out," said Mario, pointing at the chunk of metal on the ground, outside the cage.  
"All you have to do is press the button on the side over there," said Luigi, pointing at the red casing on the wall across from them.  
"Is that all?" asked Link, looking hard at the case.  
"There's one catch, though. If you touch it in the wrong pattern, it'll explode, possibly killing the brave man who saves us."  
"That's horrible!" said Samus, smiling under her helmet.  
"Not only that, but they have to be strong to defeat my clone."  
"How are we going to defeat him if we're stuck in here?" asked Link.  
"I wonder if Metal Mario is still around," asked DK, remembering the certain pain from earlier.  
"If only he could come and save us," said Captain Falcon.  
"Yah!" cried Kirby, who got a little to close to the laser. He was small enough to get through the lasers, but they kept changing patterns. He then started staring at them, watching closly.  
"What is he doing?" asked Luigi.  
"Ness came up with a plan that if Kirby found the pattern in the laser bars, he could sneak out and find Metal Mario. Luigi would follow him, but it would be useless, giving us time to get Pikachu through," whispered Fox. Luigi clone looked at them, but turned away when they looked back.  
Kirby continued to stare at the laser bars and slowly went into a trance.  
"Hey, what is he doing?" cried Luigi, but was hushed by Ness.  
"He's in a trance to find the pattern. He'll find it easier doing that."  
"Oh," muttered Luigi, watching Kirby. He almost went to sleep himself.  
  
Kirby saw the flashing red bars. RED, screamed the voice from a while back. He ignored it and focused on the laser bars.  
'I'm still here, Kirby,' said Red, laughing at him.  
-You can't effect me anymore-  
'Is that so?' asked red, walking towards Kirby.   
-Get out of my mind-  
'Sadly, I can't do that.'  
-Why?-  
'You have to beat in a real battle, to find the pattern.'  
-Then fight!-  
Kirby launched himself forward, head-butting Red. He fell back, but flipped over nd caught his footing. He then shot out a lighting bolt that hit him. Kirby caught on fire, put jumped out of the flames. Red jumped at him and he sucked him up. Kirby, knowing he wouldn't get the pattern if Red was gone, shot him off the platform. this is when Kirby saw the stage. It was one small platform with two smaller, leveled platforms above it, and one small platform above them in the middle.  
Red landed back on the platform, but Kirby knocked him back off, so far he couldn't jump back.  
-You die now!- he called after Red. He just laughed. He shot out a thunder bolt that swung around and hit him. The energy blast from it sent him straight at Kirby. Kirby sucked him up and stole his power. However, Red didn't disappear. Kirby threw a PK Fire at him, but he held up a shield that absorbed the energy. Red charged Kirby and knocked him off the stage. Kirby tried jumping back onto the stage, but Red wouldn't allow him back on. Kirby was running out of air to jump on.  
'It is your mind,' said a new voice, similar to Red's.   
-Huh?-  
'Recreat an old move to win,' said Ness, showing himself.   
Final Cutter!   
'Yah!' Kirby shot up and landed on top of Red, he was sent off stage. Ness disappeared. Kirby thanked him.  
Red got back on the stage.  
'You'll pay for that,' he threatened.  
-I don't think so- Kirby ran up to him, grabbed him and shot forward, over the ledge and down.  
'Aaaaaaaaah!' cried Red, hitting the bottom first, being erased from Kirby's mind.   
  
Everything was black, except for the red. Red? No, just the light. The lasers. Kirby saw them flashing before him, some brighter, showing him a way out for himself and Pikachu.  
  
"He's awake," said Ness, two seconds before Kirby woke up. Kirby turned around and looked at Fox. He was closest to the lasers. The balloon ran towards him, jumped up ontop and jumped through a hole in the lasers.  
"What?" cried Luigi's Clone, falling back as the pink blob jumped at him. Kirby made a face at him and ran off.  
"You little sac of mush!" Luigi Clone ran out after him.  
The heroes waited patiently for someone to come. They totally forgot about Pikachu escaping.  
Luigi's Clone returned.  
"I'll kill that thing when I get the chance," he muttered, cursing Kirby.  
"I wonder if Kirby found some one that will help us?" asked DK, looking at the others anxiously.  
"You mean some one like me?" called some one, walking in through the door.  
"Hey, you're not suppose to be in here!" said Luigi. Metal Mario grabbed him by the throat and threw him at the lasers.  
"Good one!" celebrated Luigi, looking at the smoldering remains of his clone.  
"Now to get you all out!" Metal Mario pulled back his arm and hit the laser. Kirby, who entered right after him, yelled no in his language. The clone thought it would reflect and make an opening for them to get out of. It didn't work. His arm was gone, with silvery blood slowly coming out.  
"Arg!" he said, grabbing the stump of his arm.  
"You need to hit that red casing, Metal Mario," said Luigi, pointing at it on the wall. Metal Mario looked at it and hit it with his left hand. It came open, revealing several buttons. Four by four.  
"I know that it is the second button, then the first on the second row, and the fourth on the last row. I don't now what is on the third row."  
"I'll take the chance!" said Metal Mario, hitting the second button. He then hit the first button on the second row. He paused for a moment, thinking off the nightmare he had. It was a great explosion killing everyone in this room.  
He then pressed the third button. Nothing happened.   
Metal Mario sighed and hit the fourth button on the fourth row. The whole wall exploded, forcing the occupants in the cage to hit the far wall.  
through the smoke, they saw that the lasers had been shut off.   
As the smoke cleared, they saw nothing but rubble where Metal Mario had stood.  
"NO!" cried Luigi, running out to the pile, trying to dig out Metal Mario. Samus and Fox pulled him away.  
"We got to go, Luigi!" said Fox, almost being punched in the nose.  
"No, we can't leave him!" yelled Luigi, trying to get free of their grasp.  
"You said it yourself, there was a chance he'll die, and he did, now lets go!" With this, Luigi was pulled out of the room. DK grabbed Purple Pikachu and carried him out of the ominous room.   
The pile of rubble slightly moved.  
  
They made their way back to the dreadful door, marked 'Master Hand.' The remains of Purple Fox and Purple Kirby were still there. Purple Pikachu, who woke on the way there, was looking at his lost friends.  
"Dang it!" said Mario, looking at Purple Fox's caved in face. Purple Pikachu started to cry, but he stopped after of few seconds. He then shot a blast of electricity at the door. It had no effect.  
"Lets go," said Mario, opening the baneful, double doors. They all entered. They all hoped to come out of it alive. Only one would make it to the end.  
  
"Back again, I see," said the evil hand, waving his fingers at them. Mario saw the black hole where he had ripped the glove part of him. Sparks didn't emit from it anymore, but it gave you a feeling of dread. Samus would like that.   
"Yes, but this time, we won't be defeated!" cried Luigi, going into a stance. Suddnely, the hand slapped the ground. A few energy bolts shot out and hit everyone but Luigi, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Ness, and Purple Pikachu.  
The thunder bolts paralyzed them, making them unable to move.  
"I'll deal with the Secret Characters for right now," said Master Hand, moving up and down, waiting for an attack. Luigi abruptly got out of his stance and stood straight as a board.  
"Wa?" asked Master Hand.  
"You are using your full strength this time, aren't you?" asked Luigi, not moving from his position.  
"Yes, but why do you ask?"  
"You could have killed all of us at anytime. You just wanted to see if we could make it this far. You corrupted Jigglypuff, Ness, Captain Falcon, and me so that there would be a challenge for the Original Characters. It is complicated, but you just wanted what you wanted. You are nothing but a child in your real world. Here, though, you can control anyone at will. So why don't you fight us in your real world?"  
"I would, but then I would be nothing more than a human child again. For now, I will reduce myself to a mortal state so you can 'try' to defeat me. It won't help, though, because I have more power than you realize."  
"We'll see about that. So, is it a deal?"  
"Want to shake on it?"  
"No, I'll just take your word."  
"Fine!" Master Hand, then, went into a meditative state. Energy surrounded him and flew off, showing he was doing what he was asked do. With a slight explosion, he was ready.  
"I did what you asked, so you ready to fight?" asked the hand, preparing to attack. Luigi and the others were ready before him.  
"Yeah!" screamed Luigi, hitting Master Hand hard in the palm.  
"Arg!" he cried, before turning to hit Luigi. He was gone before he could grab him.  
Captain Falcon charged up and punched at Master Hand with full force. This left a dent in his pinkie. Jigglypuff started to slap him in numerous places. Ness was hitting Master Hand with all his psychic powers and his specail bat and yo-yo. Purple Pikachu was staying in place, pretending to be paralyzed like the others. He was scared stiff now that he actually had to face Master Hand. He hated being heroic, especially when his master was out cold.   
Luigi ducked a slap and did his coin attack. Ness came around with a PK Thunder. Captain Falcon did his Falcon Kick, nearly falling off the edge. Jigglypuff was singing to Master Hand. It wasn't working, giving Master Hand the chance he needed. With a quick swap, Jigglypuff was falling down. This time, however, fire replaced the empty space. Jigglypuff screamed a scream that could wake any dead soul.  
  
That was what Evil Kirby felt, as he came out of hiding.  
-Dang it!- he cried, looking around where he was. He had run away so fast he hadn't realized where he was going. He was near the 'Confinement' rooms. He used to be in there, but he was let free when he was needed to do Master Hand's bidding. He now knew that if Master Hand was willing to kill one of his trusted warriors, he was no longer going to need clones with minds. He went into the jail room to release all of them. He was suprised to see none of the clones in there. One of the walls had been blown down, but that was all. He then saw something glittering across the floor. Silver blood?  
Kirby went to look at it, but he then realized he was also standing in Luigi Clone's blood. Master Hand's handy work, obviously. He took what was left of Luigi and started to bury them in the rubble. A hand shot out and grabbed him.  
"Who goes there?" asked a metallic voice.  
-Kirby Clone! I mean you no harm!- yelled the evil balloon. Metal Mario released him and he rose up, looking at Kirby. Kirby then saw that Metal Mario had his eyes blown away. There was nothing there but a big hole across his face. His mouth was only attached by a single jaw hinge. His metal hat was in shreds and so were his clothes.  
-What happened?- asked Kirby, not really wanting to know.  
"I saved my master, Luigi. He tried to dig me out, but they thought I was dead. It wasn't their fault, but I need to show them I'm alive. Let's go find them."  
-They probably went to fight Master Hand.-  
"Then let's go save them!" cried Metal Mario, grabbing the balloon and taking off. The explosion had returned his video link. That was all he needed. Except for luck and enough strength.  
  
"Jigglypuff!" cried Captain Falcon, seeing the balloon explode as she was covered in the furious flames. Captain Falcon was mad now.   
"Awe, is your sweet heart dead, now?" asked Master Hand, slapping at Ness and Luigi.  
"No, but at least I don't...Arg!" Master Hand swept behind Captain Falcon, hitting him off the stage. He met the same fate as Jigglypuff. Master Hand laughed, but didn't see the attack from Ness in time.  
"PK Thunder!" cried the kid, doing huge damage by hitting the ripped part of the glove.  
"Urrr!" muttered Master Hand, back-handing Ness. He hit the stage hard, almost into unconscious. Luigi did his tornado attack, doing minimal damage. Master Hand waved him off and did his own tornado at Ness. Luigi kicked the kid out of the way and dodged the attack at the same time. Master Hand was getting frustrated, now. He was having second thoughts about being mortal. He was about to do something drastic. With a quick dodge, he slammed into Luigi, knocking him down into Ness. Master Hand started to become immortal.   
"Hey, you can't do that!" bellowed Luigi, trying to get up. The power emitting from Master Hand kept him down, though.  
  
Metal Mario reached the door marked 'Master Hand' and opened it.   
"You're going to have to aim me where Master Hand's middle is," said Metal Mario to Evil Kirby.  
-Okay,- he said, not really certain it would work.  
"I'm going to jump onto his memory board. If I do, his circuit units will fry and we won't be in this evil world anymore. Only if I hit the memory board, though."  
-Okay, but I don't know if I can give you a good hit or not.-  
"If I miss, my weight from this high up will keep him at bay for a while. Enough for them to attack the memory board. Now aim me!"  
-Okay,- said Kirby, looking into the room. He didn't see anything until he looked down. Master Hand was becoming immortal again. He aimed Metal Mario and then pushed him off with all his might. Metal Mario fell, not even remembering the plan.  
  
"Almost there!" said Master Hand, starting to get larger. Suddenly, with a horrific crunch, Metal Mario landed in the middle of Master Hand.  
"Erg!" cried Metal Mario, feeling his metal body bend from the impact. He couldn't move anything. His mouth was stuck tight, and he had to tell them what was going on. If only he could remember.  
"What the..." said Master Hand, going unconscious. Mario and the others started to get up, no longer under the influence of Master Hand's thunder bolts. Purple Pikachu cheered as Yoshi got up, unharmed.   
"Estroy a emery ord!" said Metal Mario through clinched teeth.  
"Destroy what?" asked Mario, trying to make sense of what he meant. Metal Mario had to think for a second, before he could remember the plan.  
"Estroy a iddle ov a und."  
"Destroy the middle of the hand?" asked Ness, slowly getting up from his crash.  
"Es!" Metal Hand.   
"Okay," said Ness, jumping up onto the hand and went to where the middle finger met the actual hand.   
"Here?"  
"Es!"   
"Okay, PK...Ah!" Master Hand suddenly caught up with reality and shook Metal Mario and Ness off.   
"That hurt you useless piece of lead!" cried Master Hand, pulling back to hit Metal Mario.  
"No!" cried Luigi, pushing Metal Mario out of the way. Luigi was hit and was sent flying off. Master hand pulled back again and then shot three bullets. One hit Ness and the other two hit Metal Mario.  
Ness followed Luigi down to the fire, but Metal Mario stayed in place.  
Mario fell to his knees, seeing his brother, conterpart, and friend die before his eyes. He then thought of something.  
"Master Hand!" he called.  
"Yes?"  
"You can no longer be immortal."  
"Why is that?"  
"We won't give you the time." In a burst of energy, Mario and the others, except Purple Pikachu, charged at Master Hand. The evil monster sweat-dropped and backed away from the onslaught of good.  
"You will die!" screamed one of the Original Characters. Master Hand was in trouble, but not for long. 


	20. Two Miracles Makes a Difference

Chapter Eighteen: Two Miracles Make a Difference  
They attacked and they attacked. Master Hand felt pain he never felt before. It was amazing what they could do when their friends were killed before their eyes. Master Hand had little time to attack, but he had a trunk card move. It was untested, but he had a plan in mind to do it. He had to test it on some one, but who? Yoshi was a good choice. He had to wait for the right moment, though.   
Mario attacked with punches, kicks, and his fireballs. DK with his punches and kicks. Link used his sword, bombs, boomerang, and kicks. Samus stayed farther from the group with Yoshi. Samus shot energy blasts and Yoshi threw eggs. Kirby had copied Samus's power, without killing Samus, and was doing the same thing. Fox and Pikachu shot out at Master Hand with their energy attacks. Fox would use Fire Fox occasionally.   
Master Hand was running out of energy and time. It was now, or later. He chose now.  
"Urg!" he screamed, pulling himself up above Yoshi, Samus, and Kirby. He pulled into a fist and shot down at the three heroes. Samus jumped out of the way, but Kirby and Yoshi weren't so lucky. Master Hand hit them, going right through the stage. Yoshi and Kirby were gone.  
Purple Pikachu and Kirby Clone both gasped and filled with anger. Purple Pikachu ran towards Master Hand and jumped at the rip in the glove. He crawled inside and did his most powerful attack, Thunder. In an explosion, a piece of Master Hand blew off. Purple Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.   
The hand landed onto the stage.  
"Yeah!" cried Link and DK, who were nearest the evil. In a muffled grunt, Master Hand lifted up and slapped Link and DK off the stage. Only Link came back.  
"That attack may have weakened me, but there is only seven of your left."  
"What?" said Mario, counting Samus, Fox, Pikachu, Link, and himself.  
"Oh, didn't you notice that Metal Mario was blind. I don't have a video link to this room and he had no eyes. So, he had to have some help to aim himself to hit me. Evil Kirby helped him."  
Samus gasped and looked up. Evil Kirby was floating down and landed in front of Master Hand.  
"Why did you do this?" asked Master Hand.  
-You were so willing to kill your most trusted warrior, so what made you think I would still work for you?- asked the clone in reply.  
"Stupid clone!" called Master Hand, trying to grab Kirby. He dodged it and grabbed Master Hand. Summoning all his strength, he flew up with Master Hand and shot down into the furious fire. The two exploded as they went deep into the flames.  
Mario saw nothing in the flames, but he still felt something. Samus and Fox did too, but Link and Pikachu were celebrating.   
"Errrrrrrg!" came the scream from Hades itself. Master Hand flew out of the flames, revealing his mechanical self. He was sparking all over his body and only had a few places where the original glove had been. One place was where Metal Mario's feet imprints were. The memory board would be close by.  
Metal Mario!  
The clone, weakened from attacks, slowly got up and jumped out at Master Hand and held him at bay.  
"We need to hit the memory board!" said Mario, preparing to attack. Samus and Fox did as well.   
The hand shook off Metal Mario into the hole where Yoshi and Kirby disappeared. The clone tried to grab the edge, but slipped off into the fire.  
Master Hand shot out bolt of electricity at Link and Pikachu, blowing them off the stage. They never made it back. 


	21. One Final Chance

Chapter Nineteen: One Final Chance  
"Now, it's just you and me," said Master Hand, whose voice seemed to get a little scratchy.  
"Yeah, but that'll change," said Fox, jumping onto the hand. He then jumped again and prepared his Fire Fox over the memory board. Master Hand was ready for this. He reached up and grabbed the fox and threw him hard into the stage. In another move, Fox was unconscious.  
"Samus, I'll keep him busy, try to prepare an energy blast to hit the memory board," said Mario, getting a nod from her. Mario ran to Master Hand and started to hit him with fireballs.  
"You mock me?"  
"No, a kill thee!" Mario then did Mario Tornado where his thumb was no longer attached.  
"Arg!" cried Master Hand, hitting Mario into the stage. Mario stood up, but was knocked back down. He tried again, but was then hit so hard that he left an imprint in the stage.   
"Samus, now!" cried Mario, knowing it would be done by now.  
Samus smiled in her helmet and fired the energy ball.   
Master Hand laughed and flicked the attack back. Mario jumped up and used his shield, which ricocheted the blast. Mario jumped too high and the blast was headed for Fox.   
Master Hand, thinking that Fox was dead, let the attack by.   
Fox wasn't dead, so he did his laser shield. The attack rebounded and hit Master Hand on the underside of his hand. Not where the memory board was, though. Master Hand laughed and closed in on Fox.  
He suddenly felt a thud as Samus jumped on his back, right on top of the memory board.  
"Wha?" he said, too late to attack.  
"Bye, bye!" she called, shooting the memory board. After this, they only remembered a bright white light. 


	22. Back Home

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty: Back Home  
Mario woke up and saw that he was in bed. It was a dream. He heard Luigi breathing hard on the bottom bunk. Mario jumped down to look at his brother.   
"You okay, brother?" Mario asked.  
"It was only a dream," was what he said. Mario looked shocked. It wasn't a dream.  
"Master Hand?" asked Mario. Luigi nodded yes.  
"It wasn't a dream, but something is wrong!" said Luigi.  
"What?"  
"That!" He pointed out the window. Mario looked and saw two graves. On them were the words 'Mario Mario' and 'Luigi Mario.'  
  
DK felt the waves hit him as he woke from his dream.  
"Man, what was in that banana?" he said, and headed back for home. He reached the tree house and saw it in ruins. On the wall were the words 'DK, you betrayed us!'  
"Oh, no!" said DK, fainting.  
  
"Not again!" yelled Link, looking at the ruined Hyrule Castle. He then smiled, "Back to work!"  
  
Samus woke up in her ship, but she already knew something was wrong. The clock on her ship was about right, but it was the date that got her. She had been gone for two years.  
  
Yoshi was in the water, riding on a log. Yoshi Island was no longer there.  
  
Kirby woke up in his star ship. That was strange, he didn't even have his star ship anymore. He then saw the words on the hull of the ship, 'Kirby left us, and now the King has destroyed the world! What a 'Great Hero!' Kirby felt bad, badder than any bad could go.  
  
Fox woke up in his room on Great Fox. No one was there and the Great Fox was ruined. It had crashed on a planet he had never been on. Near the cockpit, the words 'In Memory of Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Fox. The Four greatest heroes!'   
"No!" screamed Fox, falling down on his knees. Master Hand had got his revenge by destroying everything they had looked forward to. He knew time went slower in his realm. The evil monster.  
  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff saw the words 'Team Rocket owns the world, or else!' on a poster near the old Viridian Gym building. They would have to find Ash and make everything right again.  
  
Ness saw the aliens in the street. Master Hand had opened the door for their return. He was going to pay.  
  
Captain Falcon saw a baren wasteland that used to be Mute City. He was going to have to find Master Hand to make everything right again.  
  
Their worlds were torn apart when they left to the secret world. Now, will they be able to save their lives and worlds, or be in agony because of it? Master Hand may have perished, but he got his last laugh in the end. 


	23. Epilogue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue  
"Mommy!" cried Maxwell Hauteur, holding his right hand and running to his mother.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Samus hurt my hand!"  
"Honey, you know very well that Samus Aran can't do that."  
"But she did!"  
"Here, let me see." Maxwell showed his hand to her. She looked at it and saw nothing but a black spot where his middle finger met his hand.  
"It'll be all right. Let mommy kiss it to make it all better." She pulled the hand to her lips and kissed the black spot. For a moment, she felt a stream of electricity flow from the spot to her lips. It was gone in two seconds.  
"What the..." she asked, looking at the black spot. It had suddenly turned red and then went back to the normal skin color. Maxwell thanked her and went back outside. Mrs. Hauteur touched her lips and felt the same surge of electricity. Looking at her finger, she saw a black spot form on her middle finger of her left hand. It started to spread and she screamed. 


	24. Poem: Darkness

This is a poem that I thought best described what went on in this story.  
  
The Darkness calls me, but I ignore it.  
The Darkness beckons me, but I shun it.  
The Darkness turns me back, but I look away.  
The Darkness is nothing.  
The Darkness is hollow.  
The Darkness is deep.  
---------------------  
The Darkness is here.  
-From Darkminion0123x7, fellow gamer and writer 


End file.
